Memories
by KL Corregio
Summary: Memorias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...
1. A Tempestade que Cheirava a sakuras

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Fazia sete anos que Naraku fora derrotado. Voltava do vilarejo dos exterminadores de youkais, onde morava Rin junto à exterminadora, o monge, as duas filhas do casal e Kohaku. Sempre prometia a mim mesmo que seria a última visita. Mas pouco demora para eu estar lá novamente, levando um kimono novo ou qualquer outro presente. A pequena, já não tão pequena assim, deveria estar em seus Quatorze anos.

Estava voltando para meu castelo, nas terras do Oeste. Desta vez, não sei por qual motivo, resolvi pegar outro caminho.

Poucas vezes fiz escolhas das quais me arrependi mais tarde. E pegar outro caminho para voltar ao meu castelo, foi uma dessas.

Parei. Simplesmente não conseguia me mover perante as ruínas do que um dia fora o castelo de um lorde youkai. Yasutora, lorde dos youkais tigre branco. Um antigo aliado de meu já falecido pai, Inu no Taisho. Poderia simplesmente voltar a caminhar, logo estaria em meu castelo, pois aquelas terras eram vizinhas as minhas. Mas as lembranças simplesmente não me deixavam em paz.

Yasutora era casado com uma youkai tigre branco chamada Yoruichi. Com quem tinha duas filhas, Arashi e Ame.

Arashi... Aquele nome ainda me assombrava. Mesmo depois de tantas primaveras. Primaveras... Que traziam-me seu cheiro.

Flash Back

Havia uma reunião dos três Lordes youkais que dominavam a região do Oeste: Inu no Taisho, líder dos youkais cães, Yasutora, líder dos youkais tigres brancos, e Orochi, líder dos youkais serpentes. A reunião ocorria no castelo de Inu no Taisho. Grandes youkais de outras regiões, Lordes Yuudai, líder dos youkais morcegos e Lorde Shigeko, líder dos youkais camaleões, queriam as terras pertencentes aos três e os youkais mais fracos da região se uniram a eles. Era necessário a uniam dos três para combater os invasores.

Na época, Sesshoumaru possuía pouco mais de 10 anos. Nessa idade, tinha o hábito de sentar-se debaixo das cerejeiras de um dos jardins do castelo, onde só haviam plantadas dessa árvore, e observar as belas flores rosadas caírem, formando um tapete de pétalas no verde do jardim.

Mais uma vez estava sentado abaixo de uma dessas cerejeiras, talvez, a mais alta daquele jardim. Observava mais uma flor cair no colo do vento. Quase fechou os olhos ao sentir uma leve brisa passar.

- É lindo não é? – Perguntou uma youkai, que aparentava ter uns dois anos a menos que Sesshoumaru, descendo da árvore que ele estava encostado. Ele olhou de supetão a ela, havia levado um susto. Como não percebera que aquela garota estava ali?

- Como é que eu não senti seu cheiro? – Perguntou surpreso.

A garota deu um risinho infantil.

- Meu pai diz que eu cheiro a sakuras(1). É quase impossível distinguir meu cheiro em meio á tantas dessas flores.

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara emburrada e, cruzando os braços, virou a cara para o lado. Não acreditava que não tinha percebido que esta garota estava por perto.

A garota deu outro risinho infantil ao ver a reação de Sesshoumaru.

- Você fica tão fofinho com essa cara! – Disse sorrindo. Sesshoumaru não se importou com o que a garota disse. Ela soltou uma bufada revirando os olhos. – Deixe de ser infantil vai!

Virou-se para ela zangado e respondeu rapidamente:

-EU NÃO SOU INFANTIL! – Demonstrava raiva.

-Claro que não! Imagina! – A garota respondeu revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

Depois disso veio o silêncio, e no silêncio ficou. Sesshoumaru permanecia emburrado, enquanto a garota o olhava com cara de "¬¬".

Sesshoumaru olhou a garota de soslaio. Tinha longos cabelos prateados, olhos verdes, pele branca como a neve que cobria a era Feudal no inverno. Usava um kimono num tom rosa muito claro chegando quase a ser branco tinha-se pequenas sakuras bordadas nele com o obi branco. No rosto tinha marcas parecidas com as suas só que pretas. Para Sesshoumaru, a garota lembrava um anjo.

Cansada de ficar em pé, sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu sou Arashi, filha do Lord Yasutora. –Apresentou-se, olhando as pétalas das sakuras caírem.

-Eu sei! – Respondeu-a grosseiramente.

-Nossa... Como você é grosso. – Disse de modo entediado sem deixar de olhar as pétalas dançarem ao vento.

Novamente silêncio

-Você... Realmente, não faz nem uma questão de ser agradável né? – Ela tentou o provocar.

-Não. – Respondeu-a, deixando-a novamente com cara de "¬¬".

-Idiota... – Sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e fingiu que não ouviu.

-Você tem irmãos? – Perguntou Arashi, incomodada com o silêncio

-Não – Respondeu seco Sesshoumaru que voltara sua atenção para as flores que caiam.

-Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova chamada Ame... – A garota ia continuar a falar. Mas, foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru:

-Você não se cansa de falar? – Perguntou deixando claro que estava-o incomodando

-É......... Não – Respondeu

- Então eu vou ser obrigado a calar sua boca com as minhas garras – Disse ele se levantando e estralando as garras.

-Isso é um desafio?? – Perguntou ela também se levantando e estralando as garras

-Encare como quiser. – Respondeu.

-Então eu vou encarar como desafio. – Concluiu ela

-Então...

-Eu nunca recuso um desafio.

-Uma bonequinha de pano sem trava na língua não pode se quer encostar um dedo no grande Sesshoumaru.

-Tão novo e tão modesto. – Ironizou, revirando os olhos. – Vamos ver quem é a bonequinha de pano depois que eu acabar com você, oh grande príncipe dos grossos sem neurônios.

Sesshoumaru partiu pra cima de Arashi e Arashi imitou seu gesto. As garras de ambos acertaram o rosto um do outro. Logo os dois estavam com as roupas rasgadas e com vários ferimentos muito feios.

Sesshoumaru não soube como, num momento suas garras miravam no braço de Arashi, no outro acertava a cara de um dos criados do castelo que tentava separar os dois.

Aquela tarde, Sesshoumaru teve que ouvir um gigantesco sermão de seu pai. Mas as brigas não pararam. Yasutora, Arashi e Orochi permaneceram mais dois dias no castelo. E nesses dois dias o que Arashi e Sesshoumaru mais fizeram foi brigar.

No terceiro dia, Sesshoumaru estava sentado de baixo daquela mesma árvore. Arashi se aproximou e ficou de frente para o príncipe.

-O Que quer? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, grosseiro

-Calma, não quero brigar. – Respondeu. Ele voltou a olhar as pétalas que caiam a ignorando. Arashi então sentou ao seu lado.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas olhando as pétalas caírem.

-É a primeira vez que ficamos tanto tempo no mesmo lugar sem brigar. – Comentou ela, estava com os joelhos junto ao corpo.

-É... – Respondeu ele

-Eu...Vou embora amanhã – Disse, colocando a cabeça apoiada num dos joelhos e olhando para o lado ao contrario do que ele estava

-Ta... – Respondeu ele, sem na verdade saber o que dizer.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio.

-Quando... – Começou Sesshoumaru. Arashi levantou a cabeça e o olhou. – Quando voltaremos a nos ver?

-Eu... Não sei. – Respondeu.

O Silêncio voltou a reinar.

-É... –Sesshoumaru começou a falar. Mais Arashi o surpreendeu levantando e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

A youkai tigre o encarou por um tempo, corada. O príncipe dos youkais cães também estava corado.

-Sayonara(2). – Disse, por fim a pequena, em um sussurro e saiu correndo.

-Sa-Sayonara. – Respondeu ele no mesmo tom. Ele pensou que, provavelmente, ela não ouvira.

* * *

1-Sakuras: Flores de cerejeiras, em japonês.

2-Sayonara: Adeus, em japonês.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Como disse ali em cima, a fics tera 12 capitulos e esta quase completamente escrita. Obrigada a todos que lerem e lembrem-se: Mande um review que você fara o dia dessa autora muito mais bonito n.n.


	2. A Flor de Cerejeira e a Dama da Noite

**Titulo da fics:** Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais:** Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura:** 18+

**Beta Reader:** Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A:** Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics e algumas imagens da fics estão no meu album

**Legenda:**

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Dez anos se passaram desde a despedida de Arashi e Sesshoumaru.

Os youkais invasores estavam ganhando aliados e poder. Yasutora, Orochi e Inu no Taisho estavam mais uma vez reunidos.

- As tropas inimigas estão avançando rápido de mais. – Lamentou Orochi.

-Deveríamos montar um exército e acabar de vez com a raça desses malditos. – Opinou Yasutora

-Yasutora tem razão. Deveríamos montar um exército poderoso e acabar com os youkais invasores que permanecem aqui. Pode ser que não eliminemos de vez a ameaça. Mas teremos um período de paz para planejar melhor a maneira de acabar com o interesse desses youkais por nossas terras. – Disse, mostrando preocupação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru adentrou um dos aposentos do enorme castelo. Inu no Taisho, Yasutora e Orochi eram as únicas pessoas presentes no aposento.

- Chamou-me, meu pai? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a Inu no Taisho.

-Sim. Sente-se. Tenho algo a lhe dizer. – Respondeu o youkai.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se e Inu no Taisho começou a falar:

-Como já deve saber á alguns youkais interessados em nossas terras. Eu, Orochi e Yasutora resolvemos montar um exército para acabar momentaneamente com a ameaça. E quero que você guie esse exército contra os invasores.

Sesshoumaru encarou o pai, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Inu no Taisho depositava algo de tal importância em suas mãos.

Dando um sorriso de canto, Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lá estava ele, frente ao exercito dos três Lordes youkais da região. Do outro lado, youkais camaleões e morcegos. Os youkais inimigos estavam em maior número. Mas, não se podia dizer que a batalha estava ganha para nenhum dos dois lados.

Um youkai morcego com a pele pálida, olhos escuros, cabelos negros, lisos e que lhe batiam no ombro tomava a frente do exército inimigo.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou o youkai franzindo o cenho, ele sabia que aquele youkai de cabelos prateados não era um dos três Lordes, como Sesshoumaru sabia que ele não era o Lord dos morcegos.

- Sou Sesshoumaru, filho do Lorde Inu no Taisho. Ou, se preferir, teu carrasco. – Respondeu um confiante Sesshoumaru.

O youkai deu um sorriso de canto, mostrando seus pontiagudos caninos.

- Muito bem, príncipe Sesshoumaru. Eu sou Hunter, irmão do grande Lord dos youkais morcegos, Yuudai, o youkai que fará de Inu no Taisho, Yasutora e Orochi cadáveres.

-Desista. Jamais poderá contra o exército de meu pai, Yasutora e Orochi – Avisou Sesshoumaru.

-Não seja audacioso. Estamos em maior número. – Tinha um sorriso convencido na face.

-Números não decidem batalhas...

-É o que veremos. – Respondeu, ainda com o sorriso convencido.

E deu-se inicio a batalha. O tilintar das espadas, o som das armas cortando o ar, os gritos dos guerreiros, as garras dos youkais rasgando a pele dos inimigos, as presas fincando-se na pele... Eram os sons ouvidos naquela clareira.

Sesshoumaru acabava de matar um youkai com suas garras quando viu algo que não esperava ver: Duas belas youkais em meio a todos aqueles youkais.

Uma estava armada com um par de sais(1), era uma youkai tigre. Percebível por sua pele clara como a neve e as marcas negras nas poucas partes do corpo expostas. Tinha longos cabelos prateados, que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos verdes. Usava um kimono preto, que ficava em perfeito contraste com sua pele branca, por cima usava uma armadura prateada. Parecia um anjo. Um anjo da morte, talvez.

A outra usava um par de katanas(2) como arma, era uma youkai serpente, como pode perceber pelos traços ofídicos. Seus cabelos eram escarlates e também estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. A pele era tão ou mais branca que a da youkai tigre. Os olhos eram cor de âmbar. Usava um kimono azul, com uma armadura cor de bronze por cima. Bela...E mortal.

As duas eram muito habilidosas, cada uma com sua arma, matando vários dos inimigos em poucos movimentos.

Um dos youkais, que acabara de ser desarmado de sua espada, percebera sua distração e fincou suas presas em seu ombro.

Sesshoumaru então "acordou" e olhou para o youkai que lhe mordia, sabia que o youkai não era venenoso mais se fortalecia com seu sangue. Deu um rosnado baixo e o pegou pelo pescoço, se repreendendo mentalmente por ter se distraído com a beleza e habilidade das duas youkais, se o youkai estivesse armado, poderia ter lhe ferido gravemente sem muitas dificuldades, decepou a cabeça do inimigo rapidamente com suas garras.

Olhou em volta. O número de youkais inimigos reduzira bastante. Mas muitos aliados também encontraram seu fim naquela batalha. Avistou Hunter, o youkai morcego acabara de decepar a cabeça de um youkai serpente. Não estava muito longe, os olhos do inimigo e os seus se cruzaram. Ambos saíram correndo ao mesmo tempo um em direção ao outro. A espada de Hunter acertou o ombro esquerdo de Sesshoumaru. O youkai sorriu. Sorriso que murchou quando sentiu uma lamina fria atravessar-lhe o coração.

-Mal...dito – Foi a ultima que saíram da boca do youkai morcego, seu corpo se desfez e seus ossos foram ao chão.

Os inimigos olharam surpresos. Agora estavam em menor número, o líder do exército morrera.

- Vão embora dessas terras. E digam ao seus Lordes que desista, pois do lado de cá, não haverá mais clemência. – Disse Sesshoumaru, embainhando a espada, e dando as costas ao exército inimigo dando a entender que a luta estava encerrada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma semana se passou depois da batalha, Sesshoumaru caminhava sobre a neve. De longe pode ver seu pai recepcionando Lorde Yasutora e Lorde Orochi, ambos acompanhados das duas youkais que vira na batalha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru estava sentado debaixo de uma cerejeira coberta de neve. Mesmo com o passar de 10 anos, não perdera essa mania. Não queria ficar dentro do castelo pelo fato de Yasutora lembrar-lhe Arashi, a bela youkai que conhecera quando tinha 10 anos, e não queria acabar perguntando pela youkai.

A youkai tigre que acompanhavam o Lorde Yasutora se aproximava. O vento trouxe um conhecido cheiro de sakura(3), franziu o cenho.

Os longos cabelos da youkai tigre estavam presos em uma trança que lhe caia sobre o ombro direito. Usava um kimono lilás todo bordado em linhas prateadas que formavam galhos e flores por todo kimono, o obi era de um lilás escuro.

Sesshoumaru olhava a youkai intrigado. Aquela youkai parecia-lhe extremamente familiar.

-Sesshoumaru. – Cumprimentou a youkai tigre, sem nenhuma educação pra quem se dirigia a um príncipe.

-Conheço você? – Perguntou a encarando com o cenho franzido

-Realmente é um grosso sem neurônios. – Disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Deixe-me refrescar sua memória: à dez anos nós estivemos sentados aqui, embaixo dessa mesma árvore.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

-Então, voltamos a nos ver, bonequinha de pano sem trava na língua...

-Continua um grosseiro. – Constatou, revirando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado. A bela e feroz youkai que vira em campo de batalha, era a mesma bonequinha de pano sem trava na língua que cheirava a sakuras.

-Vai ficar calado? – Perguntou se irritando com o silêncio, que ali se instalara há alguns minutos.

-Vou – Respondeu ele, ainda na mesma posição.

-Você continua não fazendo questão de ser agradável!?! – Disse, sendo mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

-Isso mesmo – Respondeu.

-Você me da nos nervos, Sesshoumaru. – Levantou e se dirigiu para dentro do castelo.

-E você conseguiu ficar mais bela que há cinco anos atrás. – Sussurrou, quando ela já estava longe, de modo que ela não escutasse.

Um forte cheiro de Dama da Noite(4) invadiu o ar e Sesshoumaru olhou para o local da onde vinha tal cheiro. A youkai que acompanhava Orochi vinha em sua direção, usando um kimono vinho com o obi negro.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a recém-chagada.

-Sou Katsumi, filha do Lorde Orochi. – Respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso.

- Sesshoumaru. – Apresentou-se levantando rapidamente indo na mesma direção que Arashi fora. Aquele cheiro da tal Katsumi, o enjoava.

* * *

1-Uma arma japonesa/chinesa. Foto no meu álbum do orkut (Link no meu perfil). (O wikipedia fornece mais informações sobre essa arma, só pesquisar "sai".)

2-Espada japonesa. Foto no meu álbum do orkut (Link no meu perfil).

3-Flor de Cerejeira, em japonês. Foto no meu álbum do orkut (Link no meu perfil).

4- Uma flor que se abre rapidamente ao cair da noite mantendo-se assim até sere tocadas pela luz do sol. Foto no meu álbum do orkut (Link no meu perfil).


	3. Os Encantos da Dama da Noite

**Titulo da fics:** Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais:** Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura:** 18+

**Beta Reader:** Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A:** Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics e algumas imagens da fics estão no meu album

**Legenda:**

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Os meses se passaram e toda a semana os 3 Lordes se reunião. Seus filhos viviam a se encontrar nos jardins dos castelos. Sesshoumaru também acompanhava o pai aos castelos de Yasutora e Orochi, como Arashi e Katsumi também acompanhavam seus pais.

Como pouco tinha o que fazer quando seus pais se reunião, os 3 youkais passaram a treinar juntos. Se tornando amigos. Muitas vezes, esqueciam dos treinos e simplesmente sentavam em baixo de alguma arvore e conversavam.

Quase um ano se passou nessa rotina. Era uma tarde de verão e estavam os três no castelo de Orochi, em um belo jardim com varias flores diferentes. Katsumi mostrava as flores para Arashi e Sesshoumaru observava as duas belas youkais, sentado em baixo de uma cerejeira.

Arashi e Katsumi voltaram para a companhia de Sesshoumaru assim que Katsumi terminou de lhe mostrar as flores. Sentadas em baixo da cerejeira com ele, começaram a conversar.

-Vão pernoitar aqui?? –perguntou Katsumi

-Não posso, prometi que ajudaria Ame com a espada amanha pela manha. –respondeu Arashi –Na verdade, acho melhor ir falar com meu pai para saber se ele ira comigo ou ficara. Venho me despedir antes de ir embora –disse, os dois assentiram. Arashi se levantou e foi para o castelo.

-E você, Sesshoumaru?? –perguntou Katsumi, depois que já não era possível ver Arashi

-Provavelmente –respondeu ele, ainda observando o caminho que Arashi avia feito a poucos minutos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite caiu e Sesshoumaru estava no quarto onde passaria a noite. Era uma noite fresca e estava sem a parte de cima de suas roupas. Estava na janela, olhando o jardim onde estivera mais cedo com Katsumi e Arashi. O cheiro forte de Dama da Noite, que agora já não o incomodava, preenchia o ar. Pelo que ouvira da conversa de Arashi e Katsumi, aviam varias daquela planta plantadas ali. Eram as preferidas de Katsumi.

Escutou uma batida na porta e sentiu o cheiro de Dama da Noite se intensificar...

-_Katsumi _–pensou, indo abrir a porta

-Olá –disse ela, assim que abriu. Usava apenas um robi vinho, por baixo deveria estar usando uma camisola

-Olá –respondeu ele –Aconteceu alguma coisa?? –perguntou, estranhando a youkai estar a sua porta

-Não consigo dormir, queria conversar –respondeu

-Quer entrar?? –perguntou Sesshoumaru

A youkai sorriu e entrou, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e se virou, foi surpreendido por um beijo

-Ka-Katsumi –gaguejou, surpreso. Apegou pelos ombros e a afastou –Esse convite para entrar não foi um convite para passar a noite comigo

-Pode ser... –respondeu ela –Mais este beijo, é um convite para você passar a noite comigo –e o beijou novamente, lançando o pescoço dele. Sesshoumaru, ainda meio surpreso pelas palavras e pela atitude, simplesmente correspondeu.

Se separaram e ela se distanciou um pouco dele. Por um momento Sesshoumaru pensou que ela tinha desistido, quando ela desamarrou o robi e o deixou deslizar por seus ombros. Estava nua. Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto quando a youkai caminhou em sua direção e o beijou, acariciando seu peito nu. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu o beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A luz do sol entrou pela janela aberta do quarto. Sesshoumaru levantou o braço direito, tampando os olhos com o antebraço, incomodado com o sol em seu rosto.

Tentou se levantar, mais um peso em seu braço esquerdo o impediu. Olhou para o que o deteve e viu a bela youkai de cabelos vermelhos, nua, fazendo seu braço de travesseiro.

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Sorriu de canto ao lembrar de como a youkai gemera e gritara seu nome inúmeras vezes.

Tirou seu braço detrás da cabeça da youkai, o colocando no travesseiro que usava anteriormente. Levantou e começou a se vestir, seu pai avia lhe dito que partiria de manha, e que se quisesse lhe acompanhar que estivesse antes das 8 no saguão de entrada do castelo, se não, não seria esperado.

Ouviu o farfalhar os lençóis e logo escutou uma voz sonolenta falar:

-Já vai??

-Espero que tenha aproveitado bem a noite anterior, Katsumi. Pois ela não se repetira –falou o youkai, terminando de se vestir e começando a colocar sua armadura

-Por que não?? –perguntou assustada –Pensei que avia gostado!!!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e terminou de se arrumar, estava para sair do quarto quando Katsumi o deteve, segurando seu braço. Ele virou para encará-la, a youkai continuava nua, não teve a bondade nem se quer de se cobrir com o lençol, o que acalmaria um pouco os hormônios do jovem príncipe.

-Não faça isso comigo, Sesshoumaru!!! –quase gritou ela

Ele a olho: As curvas, o cabelo meio desarrumados emoldurando o belo corpo. Não resistiu ao desejo: A puxou pelo braço que o segurava e a beijou com luxuria.

-Posso tê-la quantas vezes você desejar –disse ele, após o beijo –Só que isso terá que permanecer entre nós dois, entendeu??

-Sim –ela respondeu e ele voltou a beijá-la, ajudando-a a tirar a própria armadura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algumas semanas se passaram e a rotina dos três Lordes e seus filhos pouco mudara. Excluindo o fato de Sesshoumaru sempre permanecer no castelo de Orochi e Katsumi igualmente no de Inu no Taisho, nada se alterara.

-Sesshoumaru –chamou seu pai, após avistá-lo em um corredor

Sesshoumaru virou-se e esperou o pai falar.

-Na semana que vem terá uma comemoração no castelo de Lord Orochi –anunciou –A filha mais velha dele ira se casa e ele deseja nossa presença

Sesshoumaru assentiu e assim que seu pai se virou de costas deu um sorriso malicioso. Poderia aproveitar o tempo com uma certa youkai serpente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A semana passou rapidamente e logo chegou o dia do casamento.

Uma grande quantidade de convidados se reuniam no jardim do castelo de Orochi. O casamento já tinha acabado e agora todos estavam presentes na festa.

Sesshoumaru, Arashi e Katsumi estavam de pé a um canto do jardim, conversando.

Sesshoumaru trajava um kimono(1) totalmente negro. Seu obi(2) era dourado, o que combinava com seus olhos. Tinha os longos cabelos prateados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Arashi trajava um kimono branca, bordada com varias sakuras(3) o obi era num tom mais escuro de rosa. Os cabelos prateados estavam meio soltos meio presos.

Katsumi usava um kimono vinho bordado com fios de ouro, seu obi era negro. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um coque com dois palitos formando uma cruz. O kimono tinha uma abertura lateral, que deixava parte de sua perna esquerda aparecendo.

–Irei falar com meu pai e já volto –disse Sesshoumaru

As duas youkais assentiram e Sesshoumaru foi em direção da onde vira o pai pela ultima vez. Estava andando pelo jardim quando sentiu uma mão o puxando. Reconheceu rapidamente o cheiro de Dama da Noite e seguiu a youkai serpente ate um lugar mais afastado.

Entre algumas arvores, Sesshoumaru prensou Katsumi contra uma delas e a beijou. Katsumi correspondeu. A língua dos dois pareciam travar uma batalha. Um das mãos de Sesshoumaru segurava ambas as de Katsumi presas no alto da cabeça desta, a outra percorria sua perna exposta pela abertura do kimono.

Derepente, o cheiro de sakuras se aproximou. Sesshoumaru desgrudou seus lábios dos de Katsumi e olhou para o lado.

Arashi se achava ali. Parada. Estática. Tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

-Des-desculpa –disse e saiu correndo

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando o local a onde a pouco estivera a youkai tigre, também de olhos arregalados, até ser puxado pela gola do kimono e os lábios da youkai serpente dominarem os seus novamente.

* * *

1-Roupa tradicional japonesa

2-Cinto japonês usado em volta do kimono

3-Flor de cerejeira, em japonês


	4. Tempestade de Sakuras

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Capitulo não betado**  
**

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Dois meses se passaram dês da festa e Arashi se comportava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sesshoumaru e Katsumi seguiam seu exemplo e continuavam como se aquilo continuasse só entre eles.

Sesshoumaru estava caminhando pelo jardim de rosas de sua mãe. Ali era quase tão agradável quando o jardim das cerejeiras. Só não era mais agradável pois, ao olfato de Sesshoumaru, as sakuras cheiravam melhor que as rosas.

Uma das servas de seu pai veio o chamar dizendo que seu pai queria falar com ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estavam sentado de frente para seu pai em uma das inúmeras salas do castelo.

-Os youkais inimigos voltaram a atacar. Atacara a filha de Yasutora –informou-lhe Inu no Taisho

-O que?? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, surpreso –Ela esta bem??

-Não. Foi ferida gravemente por um youkai morcego. Perdeu muito sangue.

-Mais como ela não conseguiu se defender?? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, indignado –Ela é uma excelente lutadora!!!

-Ela é só uma criança, Sesshoumaru –disse seu pai, com uma sombracelhas erguida.

-Ela é pouco mais nova que eu!!!

-Não, ela é quase 10 anos mais nova que você!!!

-Perai!!! De quem estamos falando?? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, sem entender nada

-De Ame, de quem mais seria?? –perguntou Inu no Taisho

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro de alivio

-Pensei que era Arashi...

-E por que estaria tão preocupado com Arashi?? –perguntou, ainda com uma sombracelha erguida.

-Ela é minha amiga, ora!! –respondeu Sesshoumaru, meio corado e nervoso, sem nem saber o motivo.

Inu no Taisho riu e deixou o filho emburrado, plantado no corredor.

-Você age igualzinho quando tinha 10 anos –falou, ainda rindo, antes de fazer a curva do corredor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru acabara de entrar no castelo de Yasutora. Viu uma das servas e chamou-a:

-Ei!! Você!!

-Sim?? –respondeu a serva, vindo em sua direção

-Sabe onde esta Arashi??

-A princesa esta no lago das cerejeiras. O senhor deseja que eu vá chamá-la??

-Não, eu vou até lá. –respondeu, indo em direção a saída do castelo e contornando este.

Chegou a um belo jardim com um gigantesco lago no centro. Arashi estava sentada, com os joelhos junto ao corpo, os braços abrasando os joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nesses, de costas pra ele, na beira do lago. Usava um kimono de batalha negro.

Se aproximou dela, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela não fez movimento nem um de que percebera sua presença.

Ela fitava a margem oposta do lago, onde tinha um jardim de cerejeiras. Geralmente era naquele jardim que ficavam conversando depois dos treinamentos, quando estavam no castelo de Yasutora. Ele passou a encarar o mesmo ponto que ela, em silencio.

-Esta tudo bem?? –perguntou, depois de quase 10 minutos de silencio

-Ela pode morrer...E é tudo minha culpa –sussurrou a youkai

-Não foi sua culpa, Arashi –tentou consolar Sesshoumaru

-Foi sim!! –afirmou a youkai elevando o tão de voz, voltando a sussurrar as palavras seguintes: -Eu a deixei se afastar de mim!!! Estávamos treinando fora dos muros do castelo. Eu fui para dentro e a deixei sozinha do lado de fora...Deveria tê-la levado comigo! Se eu tivesse levado-a ela não estaria entre a vida e a morte agora...

Arashi virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao de Sesshoumaru. Provavelmente queria esconder as lagrimas que ele conseguia sentir o cheiro, apesar de não ver. Passou o braço em torno da youkai, a trazendo para mais perto de si. Arashi relutou em aceitar o consolo, tentando se afastar, mais no fim cedeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro amigo que Sesshoumaru lhe cedia para chorar.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o motivo, mais se sentiu extremamente bem ali, com ela em seus braços. Sensação que não sentira quando Katsumi estava no lugar de Arashi. Era algo reconfortante, algo que não saberia explicar com palavras se lhe pedissem.

Se afastou dela e todo conforto se foi em um piscar de olhos. Olhou em seus olhos. Ela já não mais chorava e o encarava também

-Obrigada –agradeceu ela, dando um belo sorriso.

Sorriu de volta. Seu peito se encheu de calor só de olhar aquele sorriso e por um momento se imaginou tomando os lábios daquela youkai, se batendo mentalmente logo depois, por pensar assim de Arashi.

-Vamos voltar ao castelo?? –perguntou ele

-Sim...-respondeu ela se levantando e os dois começaram a caminha em direção ao castelo

–Vai pernoitar aqui?? –perguntou, no meio do caminho

-Na verdade, não. Vim apenas ver se você estava bem. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era tarde da noite quando chegou ao castelo de Orochi. Foi fácil driblar os guardas e entrar. Sabia exatamente qual era a janela do quarto de Katsumi. E para sua sorte estava aberta e a dona do quarto, que antes contemplava o jardim, sorria maliciosamente para ele.

Ela se afastou da janela e ele entrou. Sem dizer nada ele a abraçou e começou a beijar seu pescoço com certa violência

-Vai com calma, Sesshoumaru –disse ela, numa voz sensual, com um sorriso de canto

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, continuou abraçando-a e tomando-lhe os lábios, o que foi correspondido imediatamente por Katsumi.

_Por que?? Por que não é a mesma coisa?? Eu só estive abrasado com Arashi e senti tudo aquilo. Por que com Katsumi não é igual?? Por que por ela eu só sinto desejo?? Droga!!_

Empurrou Katsumi ate o futon. Aquilo o intrigava tanto. Elas eram igualmente suas amigas, ate algum tempo atrás. Agora Katsumi se transformara em sua amante... e Arashi??

-Sesshoumaru!! –gemeu alto Katsumi.

Essa era uma pergunta para qual ainda não tinha resposta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katsumi dormia tranqüilamente. O céu lá fora dava os primeiros indícios de uma alvorada. Sesshoumaru já se encontrava vestido e, olhando mais uma vez para o corpo adormecido no futon, pulou a janela e foi embora

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estavam no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele sem camisa, ela ainda completamente vestida. As línguas se encontraram, se esfregando uma na outra. Sesshoumaru a deitou no futon enquanto subia e descia a mão na perna da mulher.

-Sesshoumaru!!! –gritou uma voz, surpresa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo vinda de sua janela.

Sesshoumaru olhou na direção, mais não precisava fazer isso para saber quem o chamara: o cheiro de Dama da Noite e a voz a denunciavam.

Katsumi entrou em seu quarto pela janela. Ele se levantou e, olhando para a youkai disse para serva, deitada em sua cama:

-Saia!!

Não foi preciso que ele repetisse. Ela saiu rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair

-Pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?? –perguntou Katsumi, irada

-Nunca disse que o que tínhamos era mais que apenas sexo, Katsumi –disse Sesshoumaru, friamente, encarado a youkai.

-Você esta me traindo!!! –gritou Katsumi

-Fale baixo, mulher!!!! E nunca tivermos nada para mim te trair, Katsumi.

-Mais...Mais... –a youkai tentava achar argumentos, em vão.

-Não tem "Mais" nenhum!! Sinto muito, Katsumi, mais o que tivermos deveria ter acabado antes mesmo de começar.

Ele a fitou por alguns minutos. Sua boca abria e fechava, como um peixe fora d'água, tentando achar algum argumento.

Vendo que ela nada ia dizer, Sesshoumaru virou as costas e se retirou do quarto, a deixando sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de entrar no jardim de cerejeiras que, assim como em no seu, avia no castelo de Yasutora. Uma das servas do Lord lhe informara que Arashi estava ali.

Agora tinha certeza que aquela youkai era importante pra ele. Não podia deixá-la. Podia não saber exatamente o que era aquilo que sentia. Mais poderia matar qualquer um que a fizesse sofrer. Ela era uma guerreira maravilhosa, mais ele não cansaria de protegê-la.

Avistou-a não muito longe. Frâncio o cenho, estava acompanhada de um outro youkai tigre. Ambos estavam de costas para ele.

Os dois se abraçaram, a cabeça dela repouso no peito dele, virada para o lado oposto da onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava. Ele disse algo que Sesshoumaru conseguiu entender, pelo movimento dos lábios dele, como um "Amo você", ela levantou a cabeça o encarando e ele a beijou.

Sesshoumaru virou de costas para a cena. Serrou os punho, dando um rosnado.

A perdera...Sem que nunca a tivesse.

-Espero que cuide bem dessa tempestade de pétalas de sakura, youkai maldito!! Se não eu mesmo garantirei que você nunca mais possa ter qualquer outra mulher –disse, sem volta a olhar para o casal, indo embora.


	5. Entre Cães, Tigres e Serpentes

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Sentou-se embaixo daquela cerejeira. Era primavera e as pequenas flores dançavam no colo do vento. A 11 anos atrás, de baixo daquela mesma cerejeira, conhecera Arashi.

Nunca foi um bom perdedor. Estava sempre acostumado a ganhar e perder a mulher que descobrira amar não era uma tarefa fácil. Sentia-se patético...Sentia-se como um humano adolescente...

Seu nome foi chamado e olhou para quem perturbava seus devaneios: Uma das servas do castelo vinha em sua direção.

-O que quer?? –perguntou a ela

-Seu pai quer vê-lo imediatamente –respondeu.

OoOoOoOoOooOoO

Inu no Taisho tinha uma expressão nada amistosa quando o encontrou, nas portas do saguão de entrada.

-O que aconteceu?? –perguntou Sesshoumaru franzindo o cenho.

-Ame não resistiu –respondeu –Yasutora esta furioso. Um intimado para uma batalha foi mandado a Orochi. Yasutora quer acabar com as próprias mãos com os invasores. Eu e Orochi também vamos. Quero você ao meu lado. Como legitimo herdeiro dessas terras.

-Vou estar –respondeu Sesshoumaru

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois exércitos se encontravam frente a frente. De um lado os youkais serpentes, cães e tigres. Do outro os youkais camaleões e morcegos.

Na linha de frente dos dois exércitos se encontravam seus lideres: De um lado Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Yasutora, Arashi, Orochi e Katsumi. Do outro, o Lord dos youkais morcegos, Yuudai, e o Lord dos youkais camaleões Shigeko.

-Ora, ora, ora –começou Yuudai, este era muito parecido com o irmão mais novo, Hunter, que morrera pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru, na batalha anterior. –Os três Lordes dessas terras e seus filho. Mais deveriam saber Yasutora e Orochi, que o campo de batalha não é lugar para mulheres... –completou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Minha filha é uma guerreira muito melhor que você, Yuudai. –respondeu Yasutora, trincando os dentes.

-É o que veremos, Yasutora, é o que veremos –e os dois exércitos receberam comando para atacar e a batalha se iniciou.

Os youkais tigre atacavam com uma fúria fora do comum. Era perceptível que todos os tigres queriam se vingar da morte de sua princesa. Sesshoumaru olhou Arashi de soslaio, a youkai tinha o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de fúria. A pele já clara de seu rosto, estava mais branca do que ele jamais vira. Seus olhos tinham um leve tão avermelhado, de quem chorara à algum tempo. Sua fúria era descontava diretamente nos oponentes que atreviam a lhe dar combate com seus sais, já banhados com sangue inimigo.

Estava lutando contra um youkai morcego, sempre que possível observando Arashi, para constatar que estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente.

Cravou sua espada no peito do youkai morcego, direto no coração, dando fim a sua luta. Procurou Arashi ao redor e viu que ela lutava contra um youkai camaleão. Ia desviar o olhar, em busca de outro inimigo quando viu Katsumi se aproximar por trás de Arashi, que estava concentrada em sua luta, pensou que a youkai ajudaria Arashi. Mais Katsumi levantou sua espada e ela desceu em direção pescoço de Arashi, que media forças com seu adversário.

-ARASHI!!! –gritou correndo em direção da youkai tigre, a espada de Katsumi errou por pouco o pescoço de Arashi, mais acertou seu braço, quase o decepando.

O sai que era segurado pela mão do braço, o direito, foi ao chão. Katsumi se preparava para desferir outro golpe que lhe tiraria a vida. Mais Sesshoumaru conseguiu impedi-la, bloqueando a espada dela com a sua.

-ESTA LOUCA?? –gritou Sesshoumaru para Katsumi –POR QUE ATACOU ELA??

Katsumi riu, uma risada sinistra e cheia de maldade.

-Olhe em volta Sesshoumaru, e terá sua resposta. Só não garanto que vai gostar dela... –respondeu a youkai.

Sesshoumaru fez o que Katsumi disse e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver os youkais serpentes atacavam os cães e os tigres juntamente com os morcegos e os camaleões. Uma traição.

-OROCHI!!! O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?? –foi ouvida a voz furiosa de Yasutora gritar, depois de decepar a cabeça de um youkai serpente que tentou atacá-lo.

A luta parara. O exercito de Orochi se juntou ao de Yuudai e Shigeko. Os tigres e cães, agora em desvantagem.

Orochi, que estava frente a o exercito de youkais serpentes, morcegos e camaleões juntamente a Katsumi, Yuudai e Shigeko, deu uma risada cheia de desdém.

-Ora, Yasutora, não é óbvio?? –e riu novamente –Não posso culpá-lo por não entender. Afinal, o cérebro dos três sempre fui eu –e riu com a própria piada.

-MALDITO!!! –gritou Arashi. E antes que alguém pudesse impedir partiu para cima de Orochi, com apenas um sai, o braço quase decepado largado junto ao corpo.

Katsumi sorriu sadicamente e foi a luta contra Arashi. Katsumi estava em óbvia vantagem.

Não se pode ver direito o que aconteceu a seguir: O sai de Arashi foi ao chão e as duas espadas de Katsumi fizeram um rasgo em forma de X no peito de Arashi, que se juntou ao seu sai, no chão.

-ARASHI!! –gritaram Sesshoumaru e Yasutora ao mesmo tempo, correndo em direção as duas.

Katsumi se preparava para dar o golpe final: Com o pé, virou o corpo de Arashi, que estava de bariga pra baixo, e levantou a estada, mirando seu coração.

Um soco acertou o estomago de Katsumi que voou alguns metros. Yasutora sacou sua espada e foi em direção a Katsumi, depois de falar para Sesshoumaru, que se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Arashi:

-Tire ela daqui –e partiu em direção a inimiga, sem esperar a resposta do youkai.

Sesshoumaru pegou a youkai tigre delicadamente nos braços e olhou em direção ao pai. Inu no Taisho assentiu e Sesshoumaru saiu correndo dali com Arashi nos braços. Pode ver, de soslaio, antes de desaparecer de suas vistas, o campo de batalha: A luta recomeçara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arashi abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a luz do ambiente. Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado na parede de frente ao futon que ela estava deitada, se levantou e foi ate ela.

Ela ficou alguns instantes olhando em volta, sem se mexer. Levantou-se de supetão e deu um grito de dor.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso –disse Sesshoumaru, de um modo meio irônico, a ajudando a deitar novamente. –vá avisar Lord Yasutora que Arashi acordou –disse para a serva que estava junto a eles.

-A quanto...a quanto tempo estou inconsciente?? –perguntou Arashi, deitando-se novamente.

-Dois dias –respondeu Sesshoumaru

-O que aconteceu? Digo, a batalha, o que houve? –perguntou

-Sei muito pouco a mais que você. Quando Katsumi lhe feriu seu pai mandou-me retirá-la de lá e eu a trouxe para meu castelo, que era o mais perto. A batalha terminou pouco tempo depois, eles, misteriosamente, bateram em retirada. Não entendi direito do pouco que escutei.

-E não perguntou?? –perguntou Arashi, com o cenho franzido.

Sesshoumaru foi poupado de inventar uma desculpa para o fato de ter esquecido completamente de perguntar algo a alguém perante o estado de Arashi com a entrada de Yasutora no recinto.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, pode sair?? –perguntou um Yasutora com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que...-tentou perguntar Arashi, mais foi interrompida bruscamente pelo pai

-CALADA!! –mandou –VOCÊ FOI UMA IRRESPONSAVEL!!! JAMAIS DEVIA TER IDO DAQUELA FORMA PARA CIMA DE UM EXERCITO INTEIRO!!! PARECE QUE NUNCA ESTEVE EM UMA BATALHA ANTES!!! NÃO DEVERIA TER DEIXADO SUAS EMOÇÕES FALAREM MAIS ALTO QUE SEU BOM-SENSO!!! EU NÃO VOU PERDER OUTRA FILHA, ARASHI!!! VOCÊ ESTA PROIBIDA DE CHEGAR PERTO DE UMA BATALHA!!! –gritou Yasutora

-Pa...pai... –Arashi tinha os olhos arregalados perante a fúria com que Yasutora proferira aquelas palavras.

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO ME SENTI AO PENSAR QUE PODERIA PERDER MINHAS DUAS FILHAS CONSECUTIVAMENTE!!!

-Pai!!! –quase gritou Arashi, se sentando, com uma expressão de dor –Não é por medo de perder-me que pode me impedir de lutar pelo que um dia será meu!!!

-Não só posso como vou, Arashi!! Não perderei mais uma filha minha!! –Yasutora não deixou brechas para argumentação, saiu do quarto deixando um Sesshoumaru estático e uma Arashi indignada, que se não fosse seu ferimento já estaria correndo e contestando atrás do pai.


	6. Recuperação e Recaida

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Fazia um ano que Ame morrera. Arashi estava ao lado do tumulo da irmã, ao seu lado Sesshoumaru. Arashi depositou algumas flores no local e ela e Sesshoumaru se retiraram

Arashi se recuperara rapidamente e Yasutora cumprira com sua palavra. Não ouve quase nem uma batalha depois da traição de Orochi, e Arashi não participara de nem uma das poucas que vieram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois arfavam. As roupas estavam extremamente rasgadas, resultado das garras afiadas de ambos. Estavam feridos, mais nada preocupante. Apenas um treino rotineiro no castelo de Sesshoumaru, já que Arashi estava proibida de treinar, também.

A parte de cima do kimono de Sesshoumaru ficara completamente rasgada e ele jogara em um canto qualquer do campo de treinamento. O kimono negro de Arashi tinha um rasgo na barriga, deixado amostra seu umbigo, as garras de Sesshoumaru também rasgaram a causa fazendo uma fenda lateral na perna esquerda, e o pano logo acima de seu seio direito recebera um enorme rasgo, que insistia em ir para baixo, fazendo Arashi ter que arrumá-lo em curtos intervalos de tempo se não quisesse ficar com o seio exposto.

Sesshoumaru observava as partes expostas do corpo de Arashi. Os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça não era nem um pouco puros.

-Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Se não, não demorara e estaremos completamente nus –disse Arashi rindo

Sesshoumaru também deu uma curta risada e concordou.

Começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo. O pano do kimono de Arashi insistia em cair e ela insistia em arrumá-la.

_Por que ela não deixa essa merda cair de vez??_ Era o pensamento que se passava pela cabeça do jovem principe.

-Vai ficar essa noite?? –perguntou

-Não. Meu pai não pode nem desconfiar que vim aqui hoje.

-Mais já esta tarde e ultimamente aqueles malditos youkais tem matado nossos guardas muito freqüentemente

Chegaram a sombra de uma arvore, onde Sesshoumaru e Arashi deixaram suas aramas e Arashi deixou seu kimono.

Ela pegou o kimono, que estava dobrado no chão e o colocou. Era um kimono (1) vermelho, com pássaros brancos estampados e obi (2) igualmente branco. E prendeu os sais (3) nas costas.

-Eu sei muito bem me defender, Sesshoumaru, não sou uma princesinha indefesa –respondeu ofendida

-Sei disso, Arashi. Mas, eles são muitos. –disse ele

-Sesshoumaru, você já me viu enfrentando exércitos sem qualquer dificuldade –respondeu ela com uma enorme gota na cabeça

Sesshoumaru se viu sem argumentos

-Vamos, admita que quer que eu fique porque gosta da minha presença –disse ela com um sorriso maldoso

-Claro que não! Sua presença é extremamente desagradável –provocou ele

-Hu!! Se acha minha presença tão desagradável eu realmente vou embora –respondeu ela se fingindo de ofendida, e devo dizer que ela é uma ótima atriz, e virou as costas, indo em direção a saída.

-Não!! Espere, Arashi!! –disse Sesshoumaru segurando o braço dela –Fica.

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso, ainda de costas pra ele e se virou. Só que ao fazê-lo ficou cara a cara com o youkai, a poucos centímetros de distancia um do outro.

Eles se encararam. Um olhava a boca do outro. A respiração de Arashi do nada acelerou.

-Eu...fico. –respondeu ela passando a língua pelos lábios, o que para Sesshoumaru foi um convite para beijá-los.

Arashi correspondeu. Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo, sem machucá-la. Arashi enlaçou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru com os braços. Logo a língua de Sesshoumaru pediu passagem, que foi concedida por Arashi. Beijaram-se por longos minutos. O beijo foi parando aos poucos ate viram um simples selinho. Afastaram-se, olhando, ofegantes um para o outro.

-Desculpa, esquece isso –disse, de repente, Arashi e saiu correndo

-ARASHI!! –gritou Sesshoumaru. Ia começar a correr atrás dela, quando se lembrou de uma cena, há 1 ano atrás, no jardim do castelo de Arashi, parou, olhando-a desaparecer.

* * *

1-Roupa tradicional japonesa  
2-Cinto japonês usado em volta do kimono

3-Uma arma japonesa/chinesa. Foto no meu álbum. (O wikipedia fornece mais informações sobre essa arma, só pesquisar "sai".)


	7. Tempestade, Parte1

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava sentado de baixo daquela mesma cerejeira, olhava as nuvens que passeavam calmamente no céu. O habito de quando pequeno, apenas se fortalecera com os anos. Fazia quase um mês dês da ultima vez que vira Arashi, o dia que sentira o calor dos lábios dela pela primeira vez.

O cheiro de sakuras(1) tão característico chegou a suas narinas. A algum tempo percebera certa diferença entre o cheiro das flores e o cheiro da sua tempestade. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, Arashi jamais foi e jamais seria sua.

Mudou a direção de seu olhar para sua frente, Arashi vinha caminhando em sua direção, com um belo kimono(2) vermelho bordado com fios prateados, que formavam desenhos abstratos. Os longos cabelos prateados estavam presos em um coque, deixando o cabelo que batia abaixo da cintura, no meio das costas.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, sem nada dizer e sem desviar o olhar dele. Ele também nada disse, se quer se mexeu.

-Olá –disse ela, finalmente, quando estava a mais ou menos um metro de distancia dele.

-Olá –respondeu ele.

Continuaram se olhando em silencio. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, Sesshoumaru não desviava um instante seu olhar dela. Tão bela...e jamais poderia tê-la.

Arashi suspirou e disse:

-Sesshoumaru, não gosto desse clima pesado entre nós! Podemos esquecer o que se passou naquele dia, e continuarmos a ser o que sempre fomos? –perguntou, o olhando suplicante.

Não, ele não podia esquecer o doce toque dos lábios dela nos seus.

-Sim, também não gosto deste clima, Arashi. –respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Ela sorriu também, Ele mentira. Mas antes mentir e ficar ao lado dela, do que falar a verdade e ter que nunca mais tê-la por perto. Não para si, mais ao menos ao seu lado, como uma grande amiga.

-Veio sozinha? –perguntou Sesshoumaru

-Não, meu pai veio comigo.

O silencio predominou depois desse mínimo dialogo. Ficaram apenas olhando as nuvens se movimentarem lentamente.

-Quer treinar? –perguntou ele, não tinha assunto, esse foi o único que o viera a cabeça. E aquela calmaria toda o estava deixando entediado.

-Como? Meu pai esta aqui. Seria impossível ele não nos ver treinando!

-Não se não estivemos dentro dos muros do castelo, nem nos arredores dele. –disse, com um sorriso de canto.

-E o que sugere? –perguntou ela, também sorrindo de canto.

-Há uma cachoeira, não muito longe do castelo. É um ótimo lugar para treinar, alem de ser calmo.

-Então, vamos logo! –disse Arashi, animada.

-Esta com sua roupa de batalha por baixo do kimono? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, com uma sombracelha levantada

-Sempre –respondeu ela –Só não pude trazer meus sais(3).

-Isso nós podemos resolver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estavam treinando a quase três horas. O céu estava nublado, anunciava chuva para mais tarde, nada que preocupasse os jovens youkais no momento, a chuva demoraria a chegar...ou talvez não. Estavam fazendo uma pausa, sentados em baixo de uma bela arvore. Conversavam sobre algumas coisas e resolveram voltar ao treinamento.

Treinaram por mais meia hora, luta corpo a corpo, quando repentinamente pararam. Havia alguma coisa estranha. Mas, eles perceberam tarde de mais.

Se entreolharam. Então Sesshoumaru disse, em voz alta:

-Sabemos que estão ai!!! Apareçam!!!

Risadas. Centenas de youkais, serpentes, camaleões e morcegos, apareceram de todos os lados. Estavam cercados e em menor numero. Jamais poderiam ganhar de tantos youkais sozinhos.

Sesshoumaru soltou um rosnado baixo. Trouxera Arashi para uma armadilha!!! Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com aquela Tempestade.

-Ora, Ora!! –exclamou um dos youkais, de cara ofídica –Quem temos aqui?? Os filhos dos lordes inimigos!! Que surpresa, não?? –perguntou com sarcasmo.

-Bastardo, nojento!!! –gritou Arashi

Sesshoumaru percebera que Arashi se alterara quando viu os youkais. Ela ainda era perturbada pela morte da irmã mais nova.

-Acho melhor baixar a voz e medir as palavras, Hime(4)!! –avisou outro youkai, um morcego –Estão em desvantagem e desarmados!!

-Será mais fácil que matar uma criança!! –exclamou um outro youkai, Sesshoumaru não pode o identificar no meio de tantos.

Um raio cortou os céus, seguidos de um grande estrondo. Os youkais inimigos tremeram por alguns instantes, olhando para os lados, como se esperassem um exercito inimigo sair de detrás da densa floresta que cercava a área da cachoeira.

_Covardes!! _Pensou Sesshoumaru, vendo a única oportunidade que teriam de fugir. Agarrou o braço de Arashi e a pegou no colo, pulando por cima da cabeça dos inimigos, foi para dentro da floresta, desviando-se das arvores e correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam.

-MADITOS!!! PEGUEM ELES!!! –Sesshoumaru ouviu o youkai que zombara dele e de Arashi gritar.

Nesse momento mais um raio cortou o céu e o barulho de outro trovão foi ouvido, a chuva começou a cair. Nem as copas das arvores da floresta conseguiam segurar a água. Rapidamente Arashi e Sesshoumaru estavam encharcados, se fossem humanos provavelmente não conseguiriam enxergar através da densa cortina de água que caia.

Arashi não reclamara por ser pega tão subitamente por Sesshoumaru e nem o mandara a colocar no chão. Agarrou o pescoço do youkai e deixou ser levada.

Sesshoumaru, com a chuva, perdera a direção do castelo. Não tinha mínima idéia de onde estava e a água lavava todo e qualquer cheiro que pudesse seguir. Apenas corria para se manter afastado dos youkais inimigos, mas já não ouvia qualquer sinal de ainda estarem sendo perseguidos.

Entrou em uma clareira e avistou uma cabana, provavelmente abandonada. Continuar correndo sem rumo não o levaria a lugar algum. Alem de que sabia que tinha ido à direção contraria ao castelo. Resolveu entrar na cabana, sem consultar a mulher em seus braços.

Correu ate a frente da cabana e chutou a porta, que se abriu, entrou com Arashi e fechou a porta.

-Por que entramos?? –foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou quando ele a colocou no chão.

-Ficar correndo sem rumo por ai não vai nos levar a lugar algum. –respondeu ele –Eles já não nos perseguem mais. Essa chuva apagara qualquer indicio da onde passamos. O mais sensato é ficar aqui dentro e esperar essa tempestade passar.

* * *

1-Flor de cerejeira em japonês, imagem no meu album.

2- Roupa tradicional japonesa

3- Uma arma japonesa/chinesa. Foto no meu álbum. (O wikipedia fornece mais informações sobre essa arma, só pesquisar "sai".)

4-Princesa em japonês

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora!!! Minha internet esta uma verdadeira m**** e não estava conseguindo nem conectar, que dira posta a fics. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Ainda essa semana eu posto o capitulo 8.


	8. Tempestade, Parte2

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

**Aviso: Esse capitulo contem cenas de sexo esplicito. Se você se encomoda com esse tipo de material, pule a parte em negrito.**

**

* * *

**

-Essa tempestade não acaba nunca! –resmungou Arashi andando pra lá e pra cá.

-Por que esta tão incomodada? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado, encostado em uma das paredes.

Arashi parou de andar, olhou Sesshoumaru, corou, e desviou o olhar, voltando a caminhar pra lá e pra cá.

-Não estou incomodada!! –disse –Só estou pensando na baita bronca que vou levar do Lord Yasutora e de como vou ser proibida de ir ao seu castelo. –respondeu, revirando os olho.

O silencio voltou a reinar. Fazia horas que estavam ali. Sesshoumaru não sabia dizer quantas, mais, no mínimo, umas 4 horas.

-Pare de andar pra lá e pra cá!! Esta me irritando!! –mandou Sesshoumaru

Arashi ignorou-o e continuou o seu vai-e-vem.

Sesshoumaru deu um rosnado baixo e se levantou. Foi ate ela, ela estava um pouco a frente dele, ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a vir com força pra cima de si. Seu corpo bateu contra o de Sesshoumaru e ele a segurou pelos dos pulsos, cada um com uma mão.

-Não me ignore, Arashi!! –disse

Percebeu, então, que Arashi estava com o a expressão surpresa e, ao perceber a situação, ficou extremamente corada.

Sesshoumaru não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram se encarando. Só soube que a única coisa que queria no momento era juntar seus lábios aos dela. As cenas do dia da morte de Ame vieram a sua cabeça: A youkai abraçando outro, beijando outro.

Ele a soltou bruscamente e virou de costas pra ela, rosnou baixo.

Arashi ficou encarando as costas dele.

-O que a com você, afinal?? –disse, zangada

-Como? –perguntou ele, se virando e a encarando

-Suas atitudes me deixam confusa, Sesshoumaru!

-Minhas atitudes a confundem, Arashi? –perguntou, um pouco alterado –E você acha que as suas não me confundem? Estou me perguntando a quase um mês o por que de você ter aceitado meu beijo se já é comprometida!! Queri...

-Espere ai!! Não sou comprometida!! –interrompeu ela

-Como não? No dia que sua...no dia que Orochi nos trairá, vi você de abraços e beijos com um youkai em seu castelo!

-Que you... –ela corou intensamente, parando no meio da frase e arregalando os olhos.

-Então sabe de quem estou falando?

-Você...Você viu Akio se declarando para mim... –respondeu ela, num sussurro baixo –Mas eu não o deixei me beijar!! –exclamou, mais alto –Eu o empurrei e disse que jamais poderia corresponder os sentimentos dele, que já amava outra pessoa! –completou ela, com firmeza na voz.

Sesshoumaru olhou com a expressão surpresa. Não vira nada depois que o youkai colara seus lábios aos de Arashi.

-Ama outro? –perguntou ele, se recuperando da surpresa de saber que Arashi não estava comprometida. Agora o alivio de saber que ela não estava comprometida e angustia de saber que ela amava alguém tomou conta de si.

-Amo! –respondeu Arashi, firmemente.

-Quem? –foi direto, sem rodeios

-Você! –respondeu, sem desviar seus olhos dos do youkai.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu aliviado e surpreso. Ela também o amava!

-Então por que fugiu depois de me beijar? Por que pediu que esquecêssemos disso?

-Medo –respondeu ela, desviando o olhar e abaixando a cabeça

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, ficando a centímetros do corpo da youkai. Levanto o seu queixo com a mão, fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Medo? –perguntou, a voz calma e baixa

-Medo de você não senti o por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você... –respondeu ela, desviando olhar para o lado.

Ele virou o rosto dela novamente em sua direção, soltou um suspiro de alivio e começou:

-Arashi, eu nunca pensei que uma fêmea poderia mexer tanto comigo. Mais você chegou e transformou minha calma vida em uma tempestade. E eu não quero viver na calmaria, se isso significar viver sem essa Tempestade.

-Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, Sesshoumaru. –disse ela, o encarando nos olhos.

-Eu também, Arashi. –e a beijou.

Arashi correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão que Sesshoumaru a beijava. Enlaçou seu pescoço enquanto Sesshoumaru a prendia contra seu corpo pela cintura. Ele a empurrou, sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, até a parede da cabana. Agora, o corpo da youkai estava preso entre o corpo quente de Sesshoumaru e a parede fria da cabana. Prendeu as mãos dela em cima de sua cabeça com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita começou a percorrer a lateral do corpo de Arashi.

O beijo foi cessando aos poucos. Separaram seus lábios, dando um pouco de distancia entre os rostos, Sesshoumaru não deixou de prender o corpo de Arashi nem de segurar suas mãos, sua outra mão repousada na cintura dela.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos e, nos olhos de Arashi, Sesshoumaru pode encontrar a resposta que ele precisava. A confirmação de que Arashi também o queria.

**Voltou a beijá-la. Soltou as mãos dela e lhe tirou a armadura, ela fez o mesmo com ele. Sesshoumaru a levantou pelas nádegas, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele. Abriu a parte de cima do kimono dela, ainda a beijando, sua mão esquerda entrou dentro da peça e encontro uma faixa cobrindo os seios da youkai. Tocou o seio dela por cima da faixa, a youkai soltou um pequeno gemido, contido pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru. Com uma de suas garras afiadas, rasgou a faixa , e toucou-lhe o seio sem nada no caminho. Os gemidos que Arashi soltava com a caricia morriam nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que ainda a beijava. Desamarrou a faixa que segurava a calça do kimono dela e a jogou em qualquer canto.**

**Sesshoumaru a deitou no chão da cabana e ficou por cima dela. Sua boca desceu dos lábios ao pescoço da youkai e, por fim, aos seios. Seus lábios capturaram o mamilo arrepiado de um dos seios dela, lambendo e mordiscando, enquanto o outro era acariciado pela mão de Sesshoumaru. Arashi gemia o nome dele, enquanto acariciava a nuca de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru repetiu o ato no outro seio e continuou seu caminho de beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas pela barriga de Arashi ate a barra da calça do kimono de Arashi. Tirou a peça que lhe atrapalhava o caminho e se ergueu um pouco para observar o corpo totalmente nu da youkai, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dela.**

**Arashi estava meio deitada, apoiada nos antebraços e meio corada, olhava para Sesshoumaru, como se perguntasse, timidamente, o que ele achava de seu corpo.**

**-Você é linda! –disse-lhe o youkai voltando a beijá-la na boca.**

**O beijo foi cessando devagar e, antes que Sesshoumaru tomasse qualquer outra atitude, ela o empurrou, deixando-o sentado, e sentou-se na cintura de Sesshoumaru, corou ao sentir o membro ereto rosar em sua perna, coberto pela causa do kimono de Sesshoumaru. Ele deu uma pequena risada ao entender o porque dela corar.**

**-Não ria!! –repreendeu ela, emburrada, dando um tapa do peito dele.**

**-Não fique assim, Tempestade –ele disse lhe acariciando o rosto. A beijou novamente. Ela correspondeu e começou a abrir a parte de cima do kimono de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru a ajudou a retirar a peça e a surpreendeu, deitando-a no chão novamente e a beijando na boca. Cessou o beijo e deslizou a boca pelo corpo da jovem youkai tigre ate chegar em sua feminilidade.**

**Começou a acariciar com a língua a feminilidade dela. Ela gemia. Estava úmida. As suspeitas de Sesshoumaru se confirmaram: Arashi jamais estivera com outro homem. O cheiro que exalava era somente dela, não tinha qualquer outro odor. Continuou a acariciando-a ate ela chegar ao seu primeiro orgasmo.**

**Voltou a ficar em cima dela, enquanto ela se recuperava, a respiração da youkai estava acelerada, o que fazia seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, seus olhos estavam fechados. Foi então que Sesshoumaru notou uma cicatriz em forma de "X" que pegava toda extensão do tórax de Arashi. A cicatriz deixada por Katsumi na noite da traição. Seu dedo fez o caminho das duas quase retas que cruzavam o tórax de Arashi, ela abriu os olhos, com a respiração já mais calma e levou a mão ao rosto dele o acariciando. Ele inclinou-se e a beijou.**

**Sentiu a mão de Arashi desfazendo o nó da faixa que prendia a calça de seu kimono e com as pernas tirou sua calça. Com um pouco de hesitação, sentiu Arashi segurar seu membro. Soltou um gemido rouco quando sentiu a mão macia dela deslizar por seu membro. Fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar a caricia da youkai. Quando voltou a abri-los encarou a youkai, que parecia satisfeita com o efeito de sua caricia: estava corada, mais tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Ele a beijou e sussurrou no ouvido dela, após lamber-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.**

**-Quero fazê-la minha agora, Tempestade, posso? –pediu.**

**Arashi assentiu e parou de acariciá-lo. Sesshoumaru a beijou na boca enquanto começava a penetrá-la. Pode sentir o desconforto da youkai sobre si que tentava acostumar-se com sua presença. Aos poucos Arashi foi relaxando e Sesshoumaru intensificou os movimentos de vai e vem, a youkai gemia o nome de Sesshoumaru, que também gemia o nome de sua tempestade.**

**Arashi chegou ao ápice do prazer e logo pode sentir Sesshoumaru também chegar. O youkai deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Arashi, com a respiração acelerada, igual a da youkai sobre si.**

Demorou alguns instantes para a respiração deles se tranqüilizarem, Sesshoumaru saiu de cima de Arashi e deitou ao seu lado, trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto do seu, a abraçando. Olharam-se nos olhos e se beijaram, ela se aconchegou melhor nos braços de seu amado e logo adormeceu. O youkai ficou quase a noite toda acordado, velando o sono de sua tempestade, foi dormi apenas quando a tempestade do lado de fora da cabana se amenizara.


	9. Lua Nova

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou com o cantar dos pássaros, na manhã seguinte. A tempestade passara e o céu lá fora estava azul e sem nuvens. Olhou a youkai que dormia em seus braços, fazendo seu braço de travesseiro, com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito, e sentiu uma sensação que nunca sentira quando qualquer outro mulher estivera em seus braços. Tinha vontade de nunca soltá-la, de nunca parar de olhar para aquele rosto sereno. Queria poder nunca mais desgrudar seus lábios daqueles lábios macios. De nunca sair de dentro daquele belo corpo. De dar todo o prazer e felicidade que podia para aquela que gemera tantas vezes seu nome na noite anterior.

Arashi se mexeu e o despertou de seus devaneios. Os olhos verdes claro se abriram e piscaram algumas vezes, ate se acostumarem com a luminosidade que invadia a cabana. Ela mexeu a cabeça e o olhou, os olhos verdes encontraram os cor de âmbar.

-Bom dia –disse Sesshoumaru, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Arashi e o pondo atrás da orelha.

-Bom dia –disse ela, e seu rosto se iluminou num lindo sorriso, o que fez Sesshoumaru sorrir também. Ele beijou de leve os lábios dela e voltou a olhá-la –É tão bom saber que a noite passada não foi mais um sonho... –disse ela, enterrando o rosto no peito dele e inspirando seu cheiro.

-"Mais um sonho"? –perguntou ele –Então quer dizer que a princesa dos youkais tigres brancos tinha sonhos indecentes comigo?

Na mesma hora o rosto claro de Arashi ficou extremamente vermelho e seus olhos se arregalaram. Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de rir.

-E...e...e...u –gaguejou ela se sentando, Sesshoumaru imitou seu ato, ela não o olhou, ficou virada para o lado contrario do youkai, que se acabava de tanto rir.

-Era uma brincadeira, Tempestade, mais você acabou se entregando –disse, entre risadas.

-Idiota!! –disse ela, ainda vermelha, Sesshoumaru não sabia dizer se era de vergonha, raiva ou ambos, só sabia dizer que ela ficava extremamente linda vermelha e ainda mais linda nua.

Arashi percebeu que ele parara de rir e se virou, para olhar o que ele fazia. Sesshoumaru permanecia no mesmo local de antes e olhava alguma coisa no corpo de Arashi. Arashi olhou para seu corpo, só para constatar que estava completamente despida. O rubor voltou com mais intensidade ao seu rosto e olhou apressadamente em volta de si para achar alguma coisa para se cobrir. A parte de cima de seu kimono estava ao seu lado e foi com ela mesmo que cobriu seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru voltou a rir e disse, indo em direção a ela.

-Não à nada ai que eu já não tenha visto, Arashi.

-Se...se cubra, Sesshoumaru!!! –gaguejou ela, ao olhar a nudez dele e corar mais ainda, se isso fosse possível, e virando o rosto para o lado contrario ao do youkai.

-Aqui também não tenha nada que você não tenha visto. –ele chegou ate ela e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, se sentando sobre os próprios pés, pegou-a pelos pulsos, cada um com uma de suas mãos, e a virou para si. O rosto dela ainda estava extremamente vermelho. Ele tirou das mãos dela a roupa com que ela cobria parte do corpo e a jogou no chão. Passou os olhos por todo o corpo dela e beijou-a. Arashi se surpreendeu, mas não deixou de corresponder. Logo ele estava novamente em cima dela, a acariciando e recebendo caricias dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se encontravam na mesma posição de antes, só que agora ambos estavam acordados e trocavam alguns beijos, depois de fazerem amor mais uma vez. Pararam de se beijar e ela deitou a cabeça no braço dele, ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, se comunicando apenas pelo olhar.

-Meu pai vai querer me matar –disse ela, quebrando o silencio

-Não duvido disso –respondeu ele, acariciando o rosto dela.

-Eu queria poder ficar para sempre assim, em seus braços –disse ela, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o carinho.

-Eu também –disse ele –Mas temos que ir, já esta tarde e estamos "desaparecidos" desde ontem a tarde, seus pais e meus pais devem estar preocupados –disse

-É verdade –concordou ela após um suspiro demorado.

Ficaram mais algum tempo deitados, em silencio. Ele ainda acariciava o rosto dela e ela permanecia de olhos fechados

-O que vai acontecer agora? –perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos. Ele fez cara de quem não entendeu –O que vai acontecer entre nós?

Ele deu um sorriso de canto ao entender a preocupação dela

-Eu não pretendo te abandonar depois de te usar, tempestade. –disse ele –Eu amo você e te quero o tempo todo ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu e se beijaram novamente. O beijo se encerrou. Sesshoumaru suspirou e disse:

-Agora temos que ir. –ela assentiu e se levantaram e se vestiram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois corriam pela floresta lado a lado, desviando das arvores, em direção ao castelo do Lord Inu no Taisho.

-Sesshoumaru –chamou Arashi, era a primeira vez que ela falava desde que saíram da cabana

-Hum? –perguntou ele

-O que vamos dizer aos outros se perguntarem onde estivemos? –perguntou, soava meio preocupada.

-A verdade –respondeu ele. Ela corou intensamente e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele deu um sorriso de canto ao entender o que se passava pela cabeça dela –Melhor, parte dela. Ou você realmente acha que eu diria a seu pai que transei com a filha dele? –perguntou, esperando a reação dela.

-Sesshoumaru!!! –gritou ela, vermelha. E, mais uma vez, ele não soube dizer se de raiva, vergonha ou ambos.

-É brincadeira, Tempestade, brincadeira!! –disse ele, rindo

-Você anda engraçadinho demais para meu gosto!! –disse ela, zangada.

-Você fica mais bonita corada do que zangada, Tempestade, será que terei de ir ai e te agarrar? –perguntou ele. E a frase teve o efeito desejado: mais uma vez Arashi ficou extremamente corada e ele riu.

-Ora seu...!!! –rosnou ela, começando a correr mais rápido, tentando alcançá-lo, pela sua cara, planejava dar alguns socos nele.

Ele riu mais e correu mais rápido, na frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ONDE, DIABOS, VOCÊ ESTAVA MENINA??!!?? –gritou Yasutora, assim que viu Sesshoumaru e Arashi entram no aposento que ele, Inu no Taisho, Yoruichi e a mãe de Sesshoumaru os esperavam.

-Fique calmo, Lord Yasutora. –pediu Sesshoumaru –A culpa não foi dela. Se me permitir, eu explicarei o que aconteceu.

Yasutora, que se levantara do lugar que estava sentado para berrar com a filha, voltou a se sentar e esperou a explicação de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se pos a explicar o que aconteceu. Contou-lhes tudo da forma que acontecera. Apenas omitiu o fato de terem saído para treinar, e não apenas da uma volta, e que haviam tido uma noite de amor.

Yasutora se acalmou com a explicação. Já era tarde e Inu no Taisho convidou o Lord, sua esposa e sua filha para pernoitarem no castelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite caiu e Sesshoumaru andava pelo jardim do castelo. Estava se controlando para não ir atrás da sua tempestade que cheira a sakuras, quando viu um vulto, sentado em baixo de uma das arvores do jardim. Logo reconheceu os contornos, e o cheiro, do corpo que tanto amava. Deu um sorriso de canto e foi ate ela.

Arashi olhava as estrelas, pois era noite de lua nova, quando ele se aproximou. Ela não olhou para ele. Apenas se afastou do tronco da arvore. Sesshoumaru entendeu o recado e se sentou atrás dela. Arashi se aconchegou no peito de Sesshoumaru e continuou olhando as estrelas. Sesshoumaru não olhava as estrelas. Preferia olhar sua tempestade, que era muito mais bela que qualquer outra estrela. Logo a youkai adormeceu em seus braços e ele a levou para dentro do castelo.


	10. Distancia

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

As coisas não podiam estar melhor para o casal de youkais. Estavam quase sempre juntos e cada vez mais Sesshoumaru queria estar com Arashi. Passaram-se algumas semanas, e o casal se encontrava sempre que possível.

Era tarde de primavera. Arashi e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados de baixo de uma cerejeira do castelo de Sesshoumaru. O youkai estava encostado no troco da arvore e Arashi estava sentada entre suas pernas, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Observavam as sakuras que caiam das cerejeiras e eram levadas pela brisa fraca que soprava.

-Minha mãe terá um bebê –disse Arashi, quebrando o silencio que ali reinava a um bom tempo.

Sesshoumaru, que até então observava uma pétala de sakura dançar ao vento, olho Arashi, que permanecia a olhar a mesma pétala que ele olhava há alguns segundos.

-Lord Yasutora não se cabe de tanta felicidade –continuou –Diz que minha mãe esta diferente das outras gravidezes. Acha que finalmente terá seu tão desejado herdeiro homem...

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma certa magoa nas palavras de Arashi. Pegou uma das mãos dela e levou aos seus lábios, dando um singelo beijo.

-Ninguém irá substituí-la, Tempestade –disse. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para cima, para o rosto dele, ele aproveitou a oportunidade e a beijou.

O beijo cessou-se aos poucos e ficaram se encarando alguns segundos.

-E você? Quando me dará um herdeiro também? –perguntou Sesshoumaru

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho.

-Um...Um...um o que?? –perguntou gaguejando.

-Calma, Tempestade, foi brincadeira –disse ele rindo do estado que a youkai ficou

-Ora seu...idiota!!! –gritou ela, ainda vermelha, Sesshoumaru não sobe dizer se de vergonha ou de raiva, lhe deu um tapa no peito e tentou levantar. Mas Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a cair de joelhos entre suas pernas e a beijou. Arashi relutou em corresponder, tentando o empurrar, mas acabou por ceder ao pedido de passagem da língua do amado e a corresponder o beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os meses passaram, era noite, Sesshoumaru entrou sem ser visto no castelo de Yasutora e andou pelo jardim de cerejeiras, onde Arashi já o esperava, de pé, encostada em uma das arvores. Parecia pensativa e preocupada, mais um pequeno sorriso iluminou seu rosto ao ver o youkai se aproximando. Sesshoumaru também sorrio, foi ate ela e a enlaçou pela cintura, a beijando.

Arashi o correspondeu, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele. O beijo cessou aos poucos e os dois ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, na mesma posição, com sorrisos nos lábios.

Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e ela a abraçou mais forte.

-Estava com saudades, Tempestade –disse ele, lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

-Estava preocupada –disse ela –Meu pai me disse que você liderou um pequeno grupo para vigiar as fronteiras entre o nosso território e o de Orochi, acharam alguma coisa?

-Aquelas cobras malditas estão tentando se infiltrar em nosso território. Não sei o que pretendem mais estão armando algo. Meu pai e seu pai estão atentos a qualquer movimentação estranha nas fronteiras, mandaram soldados para vigiá-las dia e noite.

O silencio prevaleceu por alguns minutos em que continuaram abraçados.

-Você soube que meu irmão nasceu? –perguntou Arashi, quebrando o silencio. –É realmente um garoto. Me lembra a Ame quando pequena. Ele parece gostar de mim. –disse ela, voltando a olhá-lo, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sorrio também e voltou a beijá-la. Ficaram algum tempo se beijando, Sesshoumaru se sentou em baixo da cerejeira que ela estava apoiada antes dele chegar, a trazendo junto, sem desgrudar dos lábios dela. Arashi sentou-se no colo de Sesshoumaru, enquanto se beijavam.

O beijo cessou e ela voltou a encostar sua cabeça no ombro dele, um pouco ofegante.

-Eu irei liderar os soldados na fronteira de nossos territórios –disse ele.

Ela deu um suspiro triste.

-Quanto tempo, dessa vez? –perguntou, sem o olhar.

-O tempo necessário para descobrirmos o que eles pretendem fazer –respondeu.

-Isso pode demorar anos! –disse ela, melancólica.

-Eu sei... –respondeu.

-Tome cuidado, por favor. –pediu ela, o olhando nos olhos.

-Não se preocupe, Tempestade, ficara tudo bem, lhe prometo. –respondeu, a beijando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os meses pareciam passar cada vez mais devagar, os dias eram um martírio para Sesshoumaru. Nada acontecia na vigia da fronteira. Não havia sinal de qualquer movimentação do inimigo. O pior de tudo era ficar longe de sua tempestade. Como queria que ela estivesse ali com ele. Mais ao mesmo tempo se sentia aliviado pela proibição de Yasutora. Assim a youkai não corria qualquer risco de se machucar.

-Isso é ridículo!! –exclamou um dos soldados de Inu no Taisho que estava encostado em uma arvore, perto de onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava. –Não a qualquer movimentação a mais de seis meses, desde que matamos aquele youkai serpente totalmente desavisado!! Nos estamos aqui a quase dois anos e não conseguimos nada!!

-Cale a boca, Daichi!! –mandou um outro youkai cão –Pare de reclamar antes que eu mesmo cale sua boca por você!!!

-Cale a boca você!! Já estou farto de ficar aqui sem fazer nada!! Se quer brigar, então venha!! –respondeu o youkai chamado Daichi, já desembainhando a espada.

O outro também desembainhou a espada e se preparava para ir pra cima de Daichi quando Sesshoumaru se pois entre eles, revirando os olhos.

-Ou os dois param com essas criancices, ou eu mesmo vou me certifica que o tédio de vocês acabe!! –ameaçou

Os dois youkais embainharam as espadas sem contestar a ordem de seu príncipe.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro cansado. Tomara uma decisão. O soldado, Daichi, tinha razão. Estavam a quase dois anos ali e a ultima vez que um youkai serpente, camaleão ou morcego chegara perto da fronteira fora a mais de 5 meses.

-Metade dos soldados voltaram comigo para os castelos, a outra metade permanecera aqui guardando a fronteira e mandarei alguém avisar sobre a decisão dos Lordes. –disse.

Os youkais comemoraram. Sesshoumaru dividiu a tropa e começaram a percorrer a media distancia entre o castelo de seu pai e a fronteira. Sesshoumaru sustentou um sorriso de canto durante toda a viagem. Depois de quase dois anos, finalmente veria sua amada. Mal podia esperar para sentir novamente os lábios de Arashi e escutar a bela melodia que era sua voz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao chegar no castelo, Sesshoumaru falou com seu pai, que se reuniu com Yasutora e ficou dividido que a fronteira continuaria sobre vigia, mais os youkais seriam trocados regularmente e Sesshoumaru só deveria ir supervisionar os soldados a cada troca.

A noite caiu e Sesshoumaru quase explodia de ansiedade. Arashi não viera com Yasutora e ele planejava ir vê-la assim que a noite caísse.

Percorreu a distancia entre os dois castelos em quase metade do tempo que levaria. Chegou ao castelo entrou sem ser visto. O cheiro de sakuras com um toque diferente do das flores vinha da mesma direção do jardim de cerejeiras. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao chegar lá e ver sua bela youkai o esperando ao lado da primeira arvore do jardim. Quando ela o viu um enorme sorriso iluminou sua face e ela correu em sua direção e se jogou nos braços dele. Ele a abraçou com força e a beijou. Depois de se beijarem por um longo tempo, se olharam por apenas alguns segundos. Não foi preciso palavras, em menos de um minuto Sesshoumaru entrava no quarto de Arashi pela janela com a youkai nos braços.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru e Arashi estavam deitados num futon, no quarto dela, ainda era madrugada e a lua fora a única testemunha do ato de amor que acontecera naquele quarto, minutos atrás.

Arashi estava deitada de costas para Sesshoumaru, com a cabeça apoiada no braço dele, Sesshoumaru acariciava toda a extensão do corpo da youkai, da cintura ao ombro com a mão livre, Arashi enrolava uma mecha de cabelo do youkai que caia sobre seu ombro, olhava o nada com um olhar longe, de quem não estava com os pensamentos ali.

-No que esta pensando? –sussurrou Sesshoumaru no ouvido da youkai.

-Nada...-respondeu fracamente.

-Quem pensa em nada não faz a cara que você esta fazendo, minha tempestade. –retrucou

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso perante o pronome possessivo que ele usara para se referir a ela.

-Fala de novo –pediu

-Hum? –perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele.

-Me chama de sua. –respondeu, acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele sorriu. A abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si, colando os corpos, a beijou.

-Minha Tempestade! –repetiu, após o beijo, com a testa colada a de Arashi e os olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu e se deitou no braço dele novamente.

-Você não me disse no que pensava –disse ele, acariciando a face dela, enquanto ela permanecia de olhos fechados, deitada em seu braço.

-Diz que me ama? –pediu ela

-Arashi, não desvie de assunto de novo! –pediu ele

-Por favor, diz que me ama –pediu novamente, abrindo os olhos e olhando nos olhos dele.

-Eu te amo, Tempestade, e nada vai mudar isso.

Ela o beijou, um simples e demorado Celinho.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento, Sesshoumaru... –respondeu, finalmente, a pergunta dele.

-Não a o que temer, Tempestade. Esta tudo bem, nada ira acontecer! –acalmou-a ele.

-Tomara que esteja certo –desejou.

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente, a deitou no futon e logo estava por cima dela, lhe beijando apaixonadamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma semana se passo e Sesshoumaru e Arashi não se viram. Sesshoumaru não sabia como agüentava ficar sem a youkai desse jeito, mais sabia que não podia ficar pensando nela a toda hora. Assim que o numero de guardas na fronteira baixou os inimigos começaram a se manifestar. Yasutora e Inu no Taisho estavam considerando a hipótese de atacarem o castelo de Orochi de surpresa, assim tomando certa vantagem para cima dos inimigos.

Era tarde da noite e Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto, pensando na sua bela youkai, quando ouviu uma movimentação estranha no castelo. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue de sua mãe, o que fez ele correr para o local da onde o mesmo vinha.

A confusão que encontrou deixou-o perdido: Um youkai tigre branco lutava contra meia dúzia de guardas. Seu pai estava ajoelhado do lado de sua mãe que tinha um grave corte na lateral da cintura, do lado esquerdo.

Inu no Taisho, após a esposa lhe dizer no mínimo umas quinze vezes que estava bem, foi com fúria pra cima do youkai, que foi pego desprevenido. O agarrou pelo pescoço e o jogou contra a parede, segurando seu pescoço.

-Quem o mandou aqui? –perguntou, numa voz baixa e raivosa

O youkai levou as mãos a mão de Inu no Taisho que lhe prendia o pescoço, tentando soltá-las.

-Lo-lord Yasutora –respondeu pausadamente, quase sem ar.

-COMO?? –gritou, batendo a cabeça do youkai com força na parede e pressionando com mais força seu pescoço.

-Ele me...me mandou... matar a matriarca dos cães...e o príncipe...disse que assim seria a melhor maneira...de revelar a traição...a sua tramóia desde sempre ao lado de Orochi...

Inu no Taisho rosnou alto, não deixando o youkai continuar, o decapitou com as próprias garras. Virou-se para os soldados e Sesshoumaru, que assistiam a cena, e ordenou:

-Preparem o exercito!! Quero a cabeça de Yasutora em minhas mãos antes do amanhecer!!!


	11. Feridas Que o Tempo Não Cicatrizou

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

**_Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar._**

**_(Evanescence- My Immortal)_**

* * *

Cego pela traição. Era assim que seu pai estava. Não parou para pensar em nada. Em amizades, conseqüências...Absolutamente nada. Sesshoumaru olhava as costas do pai incrédulo. Lord Inu no Taisho simplesmente atacaria Yasutora sem maiores explicações? Apenas o depoimento daquele youkai era o suficiente para abalar toda a confiança que Inu no Taisho tinha em seu velho amigo Yasutora? Sesshoumaru achava que não.

-Vai atacar o castelo de Yasutora sem nem ao menos ter provas de sua traição? –perguntou ao pai.

-A prova de sua traição acabou de ser morta por minhas próprias garras se não viu, Sesshoumaru! –respondeu grosseiramente Inu no Taisho. Enquanto pegava sua esposa no colo para levá-la ao quarto dos dois.

Mas acabava de comprovar que estava errado.

-Apenas o depoimento daquele youkai é o suficiente para abalar sua confiança em Yasutora? –perguntou, logo após a volta de seu pai de seus aposentos.

-Eu pensava que Orochi jamais fosse capaz de trair-me –confessou, olhando o filho.

Nesse ponto seu pai tinha razão. Mais Sesshoumaru não queria que aquilo fosse verdade. Não podia ser verdade. Se fosse...ela também havia o traído. E isso doía. Doía mais do que uma espada lhe atravessando e cortando-lhe ao meio. Sua Tempestade não podia ter feito aquilo com ele. Simplesmente não podia.

Mas mais uma vez na noite ele estava enganado, não era? Yasutora trairá seu pai. Arashi trairá a ele. E por que não conseguia sentir raiva da youkai?

O exercito estava pronto. Estavam todos os soldados de Inu no Taisho ali. Eram muitos. O suficiente para acabar com um castelo pego desprevenido...Como o de Yasutora se encontrava? Ou o Lord reforçara a guarda, já prevendo um ataque inimigo?

-Lord Yasutora nos traiu!! –disse Inu no Taisho, com raiva e rancor. –Não deixaremos barato!!! Quero que vocês matem a todos! Não poupem ninguém!! Mais deixem que Yasutora é meu!!!

Inu no Taisho explicou um pequeno plano de infiltração. Provavelmente era o plano que discutira com Yasutora para invadir o castelo de Orochi. Sesshoumaru não conseguia raciocinar direito e sabia que seu pai também não.

O exercito partiu, o castelo de Yasutora estava com a guarda em estado normal, nada que previsse um ataque. Era estranho, mais Inu no Taisho continuava cego pelo ódio. Os guardas foram mortos e o castelo invadido.

Talvez o barulho, talvez o cheiro dos youkais cães, talvez o cheiro de sangue dos tigres. Não importava o motivo que trouxe a guarda e Yasutora para fora do castelo. Quando os cães investiram, os tigres pareciam perdidos. Só se defendiam. O próprio Yasutora parecia perdido. Mais viu que os cães não estavam ali pra brincadeira. Mandou um contra ataque.

Sesshoumaru não sabia onde estava seu pai. Apenas atacava os youkai tigres que via em seu caminho. Ate que pode escutar os gritos dos dois Lordes que lutavam.

Seus olhos foram em direção aos berros, mais eles pararam antes de alcançar seu destino: Um belo par de olhos verdes claros o olhava, atônita, algumas lagrimas se formavam nos belos olhos, mais ela não as deixava cair.

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru esqueceu que estava no meio de uma batalha, esqueceu que aquela distração podia-lhe custar à vida, esqueceu que ela lhe trairá, esqueceu do mundo ao seu redor, não havia mais som, não havia mais cheiro de sangue, não havia mais nada. Naquele momento, só existia ele e Arashi, se olhando, um nos olhos do outro. E os olhos de um, era o reflexo dos olhos do outro: Incredulidade, rancor, tristeza...dor.

Como ela podia o olhar com aqueles olhos de quem se sentia traído? Ele fora traído! Por que não conseguia sentir raiva? Por que? Por que?

O momento se desfez. Um youkai cão ia atacá-la, e ela continuava o encarando. Virou as costas, desviando seus olhos dos dela e foi à procura de um novo adversário.

Não podia gritar, alertá-la sobre o perigo, não podia ajudá-la, não podia beijá-la, não podia abraçá-la. Não podia tê-la...Nunca mais...Tinha que matar a todos que ela amava. E por que isso doía em si mais do que o saber de sua traição?

Sesshoumaru tomou todo o cuidado para não encontrar com Arashi novamente, encontrar seus olhos, respirar seu cheiro ou sequer vê-la lutando contra qualquer um. Pois sabia que se a visse lutando com alguém e ela estivesse perdendo, não hesitaria em ajudá-la.

Matava os youkais traidores sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Um grande barulho foi escutado. Dois rosnados extremamente altos e um tigre branco gigantesco e um cão tão gigantesco quanto, também branco apareceram. Os Lordes youkais tinham assumido suas verdadeiras formas.

Os outros youkais deram espaço para os Lordes lutarem. Mais, por ordem de Inu no Taisho, os youkais cães não pararam de lutar.

Sesshoumaru não se demorou a olhar seu pai lutar e logo voltou a lutar também.

A luta se estendeu pela madrugada, ossos de youkais se encontravam por todo o campo. A luta dos Lordes destruirá parte do castelo, que fora incendiado algumas horas atrás. A espada de Sesshoumaru permanecia banhada em sangue inimigo.

O sol estava dando sinais que ia nascer, os tigres estavam em um numero muito pequeno. Sesshoumaru, a menos de meia hora atrás, vira o corpo de Yoruichi se transformar em ossos, tentando proteger seu pequeno filho, não ficou olhando para saber o que aconteceu com o pequeno irmãozinho de Arashi.

De repente, um rugido extremamente alto, do que pode ser identificado como dor, chegou aos ouvidos de todos os youkais. Todos, ao mesmo tempo, pararam suas lutas para contemplar o imenso tigre branco ir ao chão. Yasutora tentou se levantar, mais Inu no Taisho não deixou. E, atacando diretamente sua jugular, o sangue se espalhou como uma chuva rubra por todo o campo, sujando a todos. O grande youkai começou a se desfazer em ossos, sobrando apenas à carcaça do que um dia fora Yasutora. Inu no Taisho voltou a sua forma humana, terminando de contemplar seu adversário virar ossos.

Um raio cruzou o céu, seguido por o barulho de um trovão e a chuva começou a cair, lavando o sangue dos youkais e impedindo que os youkais ali presentes visem a alvorada. Os tigre aceitaram sua derrota. Os poucos ainda vivos decaíram perante as armas dos cães.

O exercito, por ordem de um Ino no Taisho muito machucado, começo a se retirar. Sesshoumaru olhou em volta, sem saber se realmente queria ver o que procurava: um par de sais ao lado de ossos envolvidos num kimono negro e uma armadura prateada.

Mais não foi essa imagem que os olhos cor de âmbar encontraram. Não muito longe da onde estava, pode ver um belo corpo feminino, envolvido nos tarjes que esperava ver, banhado em sangue. Seus sais estavam perto de sua mão frouxa. Fechou os olhos e virou a cara: não queria ver aquele corpo se transformar em ossos.

Seu pai foi ate ele, lhe colocando a mão no ombro. Parecia tão melancólico quanto ele.

Ainda não entendia: Como pode ela, depois de dizer que o amava, depois de se entregar a ele, trair-me?? Não tinha essa resposta.

Fim do Flash Back

A pergunta que passara pela minha cabeça, naquele começo de manha banhando pela água e pela dor, ainda se encontrava sem resposta. Aquelas lembranças ainda me machucam. Era uma ferida aberta, uma ferida que o tempo não se encarregara de cicatrizar. Tudo que passei ao desde que conhecia aquela Tempestade, são memórias que o tempo não cicatrizou.

Uma leve brisa toucou meu rosto, tirando-me de meus pensamentos e balançando meus cabelos, fechei os olhos para melhor aproveitar aquela sensação tão boa, quando o mesmo vento que acariciava minha face me trouxe um cheiro extremamente familiar e, que por mais que eu sentisse em todas as primaveras, único.

Virei-me para o local da onde vinha o cheiro: a mata atrás de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não podia acreditar no que eles me mostravam. Saia da mata uma imponente youkai tigre branco. A pele branca como a neve era envolvida por um kimono totalmente negro e uma armadura da mesma cor. Os olhos verdes claro que eu estava acostumado a lembra cheios de vida e alegria, e em vários momentos, prazer, estavam frios e opacos, banhados em dor, tinha um par de sais presos nas costas. Não qualquer tigre branco, mais sim...

-Arashi? –perguntei, totalmente perplexo.

-A própria –respondeu-me de uma forma fria, forma que eu só vira ela usando com inimigos.

-Como...Como pode estar viva?? –perguntei, me aproximando, queria tocá-la, queria saber se era real, ou apenas mais uma peça pregada por meu coração. Estendi minha mão em sua direção, mais ela desviou meu braço com o próprio

-NÃO ME TOQUE!! –gritou –Como se você se importasse, traidor!! –respondeu minha pergunta, por fim, num tom venenoso

-Tra...idor?? –repeti, sem entender por que ela se referia desta forma a mim –Ora, Tempestade, o único traidor aqui foi seu pai!!!

-Meu pai?? –perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos –COMO OUSA MANCHAR A MEMÓRIA DE MEU PAI?!? –gritou ela, sacando os sais e vindo pra cima de mim.

Saquei Tenseiga e bloqueei seu ataque. Não queria machucá-la, queria apenas entender o que se passava ali.

-Vocês aparecem do nada no palácio e simplesmente nos atacam, sem mais nem menos, não deixando ninguém vivo e meu pai que os traiu?? –gritou ela, tornando a atacar

-COMO SEM MAIS NEM MENOS?? SEU PAI MANDOU MATAREM MINHA MÃE!!! –gritei, indignado, defendendo novamente

-ESTA LOUCO?? MEU PAI JAMAIS FARIA ISSO!!!! VOCÊ É UM MALDITO MENTIROSO!!! UM TRAIDOR!!!! –ela gritou, atacando vezes seguidas. A voz dela ficava mais histérica a cada palavra. Pude notar que nos seus olhos se formavam lagrimas. –EU PERDI TUDO NAQUELA NOITE, SESSHOUMARU!!!!!! VOCÊS MATARAM A TODOS!!! MEU PAI, MINHA MÃE, MEU IRMÃO, TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

-Traidores merecem a morte!! –respondi, continuava apenas na defensiva, não conseguia atacá-la. Não que ela fosse tão habilidosa a ponto de não me permitir atacar. Era só...que eu não conseguia atacar _ela_. Eu não conseguia machucar _ela_.

-ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVE MORRER!!! –gritou ela, atacando com mais fúria, tornando mais difícil minha tarefa de defesa –DROGA!!! –gritou ela, depois de eu defender e a força do choque de seus sai com a minha espada a jogarem para trás –DROGA!!! –gritou ela novamente vindo pra cima de mim novamente –POR-QUE-VOCÊ-NÃO-ME-ATAQUA?? –gritou ela, pausadamente –POR-QUE??

-Porque não quero machucá-la –respondi

-VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTOU NAQUELA NOITE!!!! –gritou atacando mais uma vez –VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTOU COMIGO AO AJUDAR A MATAR TODOS QUE EU AMAVA!! VOCÊ ME DESTRUIU AQUELA NOITE!!!

Eu continuava defendendo seus ataques. Não tinha o que falar. Ela só fala verdades. E mesmo que Yasutora tivesse nos traído, era de meu desejo aquela noite estar do lado dela e não contra ela.

-E EU TE AMAVA!!! EU AMAVA O HOMEM QUE DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA!! EU ME ENTREGUEI AO HOMEM QUE DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA!!! –ela gritava, histericamente, já não conseguia mais segurar as lagrimas que lhe banhavam o belo rosto, contorcido em uma expressão de fúria –EU ESTVA ESPERANDO UM FILHO DO HOMEM QUE DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA! –ela gritou mais alto, atacando-me novamente.

* * *

Aviso: Penultimo capitulo

O Ultimo sera postado, provavelmente, semana q vem


	12. Verdades e Mentiras, Capitulo final!

**Titulo da fics: **Memories (Memórias, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/OC

**Direitos Autorais: **Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho, e qualquer outro personagem da obra "Inu-Yasha" pertence a maravilhosa Rumiko Takahashi. Arashi, Katsumi, Yasutora, Orochi, Yuudai, Shigeku, Ame, Yoruichi e qualquer outro personagem que você não reconheça são de minha autoria. Evite transtornos: Não plagie.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Mistério/Ação/Hentai/Luta

**Censura: **18+

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **12

**Sinopse: **Memórias...Feridas que o tempo não cicatriza...

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a ajuda da minha querida amiga, Sushy e minha beta, Bu-chan por me ajudarem a escrever a fics. A narração da fics é em primeira pessoa, pelo Sesshoumaru e o Flash Back é em terceira pessoa. A capa da fics esta no álbum do meu orkut.

**Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_Pensamento_

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

* * *

_**Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi  
E embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo.**_

_**(Evanescence- My Immortal)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fiquei em choque. Um...filho? Arashi, naquela noite...ela estava...estava grávida? Meu choque foi grande ao ponto de eu não me defender de seu ataque, um dos sais dela perfurou minha armadura, quase atravessando meu ombro esquerdo. Foi apenas com a dor que despertei do choque de saber que Arashi, naquela noite, estava grávida.

Arashi se afastou, vendo o sangue escorrer de meu ombro, parecia tão desnorteada quanto eu.

-Um-Um filho? Meu? –consegui finalmente perguntar, ainda desnorteado pela revelação.

-CLARO, SESSHOUMARU!! DE QUE MAIS SERIA? –gritou ela, parecia desesperada, mais e mais lagrimas cobriam seu rosto.

-Por que...Por que você não me contou? –perguntei. Estava com a guarda totalmente baixa. Se ela quisesse, poderia me matar naquele momento.

-EU IA LHE CONTAR NA MANHA SEGUINTE AQUELA NOITE!! –gritou

-O que...o que aconteceu? Com...com a criança? –perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Quando vi seu corpo ao longe, naquela noite, ele estava banhado em sangue.

-Você não desconfia? –perguntou, com ironia –VOCÊ NÃO TEM A MINIMA IDEIA? –gritou –VOCÊ AJUDOU A MATAR SEU PROPRIO FILHO, SESSHOUMARU!

-Eu não... –tentei falar, mais ela não deixou, continuou gritando. Já deixara de acatar com armas, agora atacando com palavras.

-MAS DO QUE ADIANTARIA EU TER LHE CONTADO? EM? VOCÊ ME MATARIA COM AS PROPRIAS MÃOS? A MIM E A SEU FILHO? NÃO DEIXARIA O TRABALHO PARA OUTRA PESSOA, COMO FEZ NAQUELA NOITE?

-Arashi! Eu jamais seria capas de machucá-la, nem a você e muito menos uma criança minha e sua! Eu só participei daquela matança, porque seu pai nos traiu!!! Porque seu pai mandou um de seus lacaios atacarem e matarem minha mãe!!!!! –disse, e embainhei Tenseiga.

-NÃO É VERDADE!! –gritou ela, largando os sais e vindo pra cima de mim, socando meu peito. Parecia a mim que Arashi estava a beira da loucura. E eu, obviamente não estava muito longe. –É MENTIRA!! VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO!! UM MALDITO TRAIDOR!!

-Eu jamais quis... que as coisas terminassem assim, Tempestade. Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente... –disse. Eu apenas a deixava me socar, com os braços largados ao lado de meu corpo.

- O QUE TERIA SIDO DIFERENTE?? Você me deixaria viva, apenas por carregar uma criança sua, e mataria todo o resto?? NÃO FARIA DIFERENÇA ALGUMA!!! VIVERIA APENAS POR MEU FILHO!!!! VAMAIS PODERIA CONTINUAR TE AMANDO DEPOIS DE VOCÊ MATAR A TODOS QUE EU AMAVA!!!! –gritou, e eu senti como se meu coração quebrasse em dois.

-Eu jamais quis ver você sofrer –disse, levando aos mãos aos seus cabelos e os acariciando.

Ela se deixou cair de joelhos em minha frente.

-Não...Não...Não... –repetia em sussurros –NÃO!!! –gritou, tirando Tenseiga de sua bainha, presa ao lado do meu corpo e cravando em meu coração.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu me afastei, a espada saindo de meu peito, ainda em sua mão, e não havia sangue escorrendo de meu peito, nem da espada, apenas de meu ombro ferido anteriormente por seu sai.

-Essa espada não mata, Arashi. –disse-lhe –Ela só tem o poder de trazer a vida, uma herança de meu pai –revelei –Mais me dói saber que você não hesitaria em me matar...No final de tudo, quem não se importa, não sou eu, e sim você. Tudo que você fez, foi por que seu pai mandou?? Você jamais me amou de verdade, não é?? Foi tudo para conseguir as terras de Inu no Taisho, não??

Ela ficou calada, percebi que tentava controlar o choro para poder falar, soluçava muito. Alguns minutos se passaram em silencio e esse silencio me lembrava as horas que passávamos em baixo das cerejeiras de meu castelo.

-Eu não me importo?? –perguntou ela, de repente, depois de conseguir controlar os soluços –VOCÊ ACHA QUE SOU O QUE? UMA MERETRIZ? QUE ME ENTREGARIA A VOCÊ APENAS PORQUE MEU PAI MANDOU, PARA CONSEGUIR SUAS TERRAS? –gritou ela, se levantando e me encarando –NÃO ME IMPORTAR ERA TUDO QUE EU DEVERIA SENTIR!!! POR MAIS QUE EU TENTE TE ODIAR COM CADA CELULA DE MEU SER...POR MAIS QUE EU QUEIRA TE VER SOFRENDO, SENTINDO SEU CORAÇÃO SE RASGAR, ASSIM COMO O MEU...MEU CORAÇÃO NÃO ME DEIXA TE ESQUECER!!!!! VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO HOMEM QUE TOCOU MEU CORPO!!! VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO HOMEM QUE TEVE MEU CORAÇÃO!!! MEU CORAÇÃO TE PERDOOU NO MOMENTO EM QUE VOCÊ ME TRAIU!!!!

Eu não tinha resposta para aquela declaração. Ficamos olhando um para os olhos do outro. Os belos olhos de esmeralda dela, estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela arfava. Queria poder ampará-la, mais já não sabia o que fazer.

O som de uma risada maligna, que me fez lembrar Naraku, junto a palmas ecoou no ar, Nos dois nos viramos rapidamente para direção de onde vinha o som. E, da mesma mata que sairá Arashi, saia um youkai serpente. O rosto ofídico, com fendas no lugar do nariz, os olhos vermelhos, as pupilas pretas não passavam de dois riscos, os cabelos vermelhos e compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Trajava uma yukata de tecido nobre, com uma armadura dourada por cima. No rosto, um sorriso de desdém e sarcasmo

-Bravo!! –exclamou ele –Que coisa mais linda! –completou, pausadamente.

-Orochi?!? –exclamamos eu e Arashi ao mesmo tempo.

-O Reencontro depois de séculos! O Amor é realmente uma coisa... –fez um pausa, gesticulando, como se pensasse em uma palavra cabível ao seu sentimento do que significava o amor –Para fracos e tolos!

-Você o traz aqui e ainda diz que fui eu quem lhe traiu?!? –acusamos ao mesmo tempo, eu e Arashi.

Orochi riu como um louco.

-Seus tolos! Deveria ter deixado os dois se matarem! Duas almas, vagando por ai sem destino, pensando que a pessoa amada traiu uma a outra! –disse, ainda rindo.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Arashi, franzindo o cenho.

-TOLA!! –gritou novamente Orochi –Inu no Taisho jamais traiu, e duvido que algum dia tenha pensado em trair, Yasutora! Yasutora idem!

-E o exercito que atacou meu castelo? –perguntou Arashi, ao mesmo tempo que eu perguntava:

-E a tentativa de assassinato a minha mãe?

Orochi riu com mais vontade.

-Tudo um plano! –revelou ele –Um plano meu, para conseguir as terras dos dois Lordes!! Desde o começo...Desde muito antes de vocês descobrirem que eu havia traído seus pais...Eu convoquei os Lordes inimigo, fazendo uma aliança com eles...Claro, também os trai...Cada misero detalhe foi planejado. Os youkais camaleões tem o poder de se transformar em outros seres, disfarçando totalmente sua imagem e seu cheiro, foram muito úteis na batalha no castelo de Yasutora e para provocar a batalha. O youkai que atacou sua mãe, Sesshoumaru, era um camaleão disfarçado. Quando Inu no Taisho descobriu a traição, abalado pela descoberta, não pensou duas vezes em mandar um ataque contra Yasutora, e o pobre Lord, desprevenido, jamais esperava uma traição vinda de Inu no Taisho! Meu plano saiu mais que perfeito! Jamais esperava que os filhos dos dois Lordes fossem se envolver e ate mesmo gerar um filho! Ver os dois sofrerem durante séculos foi extremamente divertido! –concluiu, rindo.

Surpresos. Era assim que nos encontrávamos, eu e Arashi. Sem poder, mais querendo acreditar com cada fibra de nossos seres, que aquilo era verdade.

-Mais...Mais...-gaguejou Arashi –Por que me deixou viva?? Por que não me matou com os outros??

-Já disse: A diversão seria dobrada vendo você se lamuriar pelos cantos a dor da traição e da perda de seu bebê!! –e riu novamente.

-Mal...dito!! –praguejou Arashi, cerrando os olhos, levantou as mãos ao ar, acima de seus ombros, na esperança de pegar seus sais, que infelizmente haviam sidos jogados por ela própria a um canto. Ela olhou em volta, os procurando, mais não os achou.

-Procura isto? –perguntou uma voz feminina, era Katsumi, que saia da mata atrás do pai, com os sais de Arashi na mão.

Orochi e Katsumi riram e Katsumi foi pra cima de Arashi, usando os próprios sais dela contra ela.

Eu corri e me pus à frente de Arashi, desembainhando Bakusaiga e defendendo. Um grito de dor. O peso de Arashi contra minhas costas.

Virei-me rapidamente e a segurei, jogando Bakusaiga no chão, ficando ajoelhado com ela no colo. Demorou algum tempo até eu perceber o que tinha acontecido.

A Katsumi que havia atacado Arashi se transformou em um youkai escamosos, pele esverdeada, olhos amarelos e rabo longo e fino: um youkai camaleão.

A verdadeira Katsumi estava parada a alguns metros da onde até então eu estava de costas. Segurava suas fieis espadas. Uma estaca manchada de sangue...Sangue de Arashi. A youkai usara do youkai camaleão para me distrair e atacar por trás, ferindo mortalmente Arashi.

Orochi e a verdadeira Katsumi riam novamente.

-Agora sua amada ira morre, Sesshoumaru! Morrer de Verdade. E agora você sabe que perdeu séculos em vão, que ela nunca te traiu, que você podiam ter sido felizes. Sofra com isso Sesshoumaru. Enlouqueça de pesar e torne mais fácil pra mim matá-lo! –disse Orochi, numa voz venenosa e divertida –Vamos embora, Katsumi.

Ele, Katsumi e o youkai camaleão, depois de jogar os sais de Arashi no chão, viraram as costas e foram embora, sem que eu nada pudesse fazer para impedi-los. Arashi, em meus braços, ainda respirava com dificuldade e mantinha consciência.

-Já é...a segunda vez...que chego tão perto da morte –disse ela, entre pausas de respiração difícil.

-Não fale, poupe suas forças –falei, gentilmente

-Pra que? –perguntou –Vou morrer mesmo. Só estou feliz...por não morrer.. pensando que você me traiu –disse ela, seu braço se levantou lentamente e ela acariciou meu rosto com sua mão, como tantas vezes fez no passado, depois de uma noite de amor –Desculpe...por pensar que tinha me traído...por lhe ferir...

-Desculpas não são necessárias –lhe disse, também acariciando seu rosto –Não foi culpa sua.

-Nem sua. –rebateu ela.

-Eu sei –respondi, ela deu um pequeno e fraco sorriso e eu a imitei.

-Eu ainda te amo –disse ela, uma lagrima escorreu de meus olhos.

-Eu também –respondi, me inclinando e a beijando, como a muito tinha vontade de fazer novamente.

Nos separamos depois de o que me pareceu uma eternidade.

-Estou feliz, por poder morrer em seus braços –disse ela, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando em meu peito,e u a abracei mais força –E...não se culpe...por nosso filho também...

Senti sua respiração parando aos poucos

-Arashi? –chamei, sem obter resposta. Fechei meus olhos e deixei mais uma lagrima escapar. Encostei minha testa na dela por alguns segundos. Puis delicadamente seu corpo no chão e levantei, desembainhando Tenseiga.

Pude ver os mensageiros do outro mundo, rodeando o corpo dela. Os cortei rapidamente. Arashi, com uma forte inspiração, abriu os olhos, se sentando rapidamente.

Ela olhou em volta, meio assustada, embainhei novamente Tenseiga.

-Eu não...morri? –perguntou. Depois de alguns segundos analisando o lugar, seus olhos chegaram até mim –Sesshoumaru? –perguntou, querendo uma explicação.

-Tenseiga –disse, colocando a mão na bainha da espada –, a herança de meu pai, ela não tem o pode matar, como você viu ao atravessá-la em meu peito. Ela tem o poder de trazer a vida daqueles que se foram –expliquei.

Um sorriso aos poucos se formou no rosto dela. Ela se levantou e me abraçou, eu correspondi o abraço.

-Eu te amo. –sussurrei no ouvido dela. Não era dado a esses tipos de declaração. Mais o momento pedia que eu repetisse aquilo infinitas vezes.

Ela me beijou em resposta. Sentir a língua dela encontrando com a minha, depois de tanto tempo, era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Nos separamos, mais continuamos abraçados. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

-Eu também te amo. Muito –falou, depois de algum tempo.

Ficamos abraçados por mais alguns minutos sem nada dizer.

-Orochi fugiu –disse ela se separando de mim e indo buscar seus sais.

-Sim. –respondi, pegando Bakusaiga que estava no chão, aos meus pés.

-Não vou deixá-lo vivo. Aquele maldito não merece viver depois de tudo o que ele fez! –disse ela, colocando seus sais nas cosas. –Nem Katsumi, aquela cobra traiçoeira!

-Nos dois...vamos matá-los juntos –eu disse

Ela virou-se para mim e me deu um sorriso. Ah, como senti falta daquele sorriso. Sorri pra ela também de uma maneira que a muito e muito tempo não fazia.

Fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Ela fechou os olhos e eu beijei-lhe a boca.

Sem palavras saímos juntos para meu castelo. Naquele momento, só me importava matar as saudades dela. Tê-la novamente. Sentir seu corpo colado ao meu. E, quem sabe, fazer um outro filho nosso. Orochi, por enquanto, podia esperar.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Perai que eu ainda to meio em estado de choque...  
Acabo T.T  
Essa é a 1ª long fics eu termino.  
Obrigada por terem aconpanhado essa historia. Essa escritora fica muito abradecida por isso.**

**Nada certo, mais essa historia TALVEZ tera continuação. TALVEZ!! Depende da minha imaginação .-.**

**Bjs a todos e, mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem essa historia ate o fim e por terem paciencia em esperar essa autora baka postar.**


End file.
